Just a Lil' Sis?
by Nemui Neko-chan
Summary: He's my neighbor, He's my childhood friend, He's my first love, He's my knight, He's popular but he just consider me as his little sister. Hhh ... poor me! Indonesian fic. AU. AxC. Cover not mine. Warning inside! DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this storyline!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I can't help. Sy ingin publish ini daripada ikut menghilang lagi bersama data" yg lain. Trauma, it is.

**Summary:** He's my neighbor, He's my childhood friend, He's my first love, He's my knight, He's popular but he just consider me as his little sister. Hhh ... poor me!

**Pairing:** AthrunxCagalli

**Warning:** AU. OOCness. Typo(s). Tata bahasa kacau. **Crack pairing**. Similarity with my other fics. Alur cepat. Alur lompat. Alur ringan. Cover not mine (sy cuma mengedit saja).

This fic is mere fiction. If there's a similarity or resemblance of the situation and the story with another or other story fic form it is not intentional.

DLDR!

**Rate:** T/M for plot, mature theme, harsh words, alcohol, etc.

**Genre:** Romance, Humor, Family, Friendship etc.

**-oOoxnelxoOo-**

**.**

**Just a Lil' Sis? **

**.**

**Act 1**

**.**

**-oOoxnelxoOo-**

"Hei **C** di mana kau akan bertemu dengan _hottie-bro_-mu itu?" tanya gadis berambut cokelat padaku. Aku yang berjalan sedikit gontai. "Ayolah **C** cepat sedikit!" serunya.

Kuputar mataku bosan. Dibelakang tubuhku, menempel tas punggung dengan isi (kurasa) melebihi lima belas kilo sedangkan kedua tanganku memeluk tiga buku yang tebalnya mengalahkan novel Hari Mutter. Aku mendesah pada gadis bersemangat yang memandangku geram.

"Kenapa kau bersemangat sekali Shi? Mereka takkan kemana-mana! Apa kau tak lihat!? aku menggendong gunung di belakang dan memeluk gorila di depan, percayalah, rasanya berat sekali!" keluhku sebal.

"Kau terlalu manja nona," ejeknya. Tentu saja ia bisa mengatakan seperti itu. Bukan dia yang menanggung beban hampir dua puluh kilo ditubuhnya. Saat aku berhasil mengejar langkahnya. Ia memandangku serius dengan bola mata indigo-nya. "Kau tahu? Aku masih tidak percaya mereka bukan _gay_? Kalau aku tak mendengarnya darimu. Mereka selalu bersama-sama; jurusan yang mereka ambil, klub basket, datang-pulang-_hang out_ ... mereka selalu terlihat bersama, kukira para wanita itu cuma bagian dari ... pengalihan perhatian saja," akuinya lantang tanpa rasa bersalah apalagi malu.

"**Sst** ... kecilkan suaramu! Kalau yang lain dengar, mereka pasti mengganggap ucapanmu benar!" Aku menoleh kanan kiri cepat, kupastikan tak ada yang mendengar pembicaraan kami. Syukurlah siswa yang lain sibuk dengan 'keegoisan' mereka sendiri.

Sebenarnya, aku dan Shiho Hahnenfuss -sahabat baruku selama sebulan berada di Universitas Heliopolis di Helio City ini, punya banyak kesamaan. Kami tidak suka _girly thing -like make-up or shopping, yeah something like that,_ walau yang satu _blonde_ yaitu ... aku -kalian tahu 'kan konon banyak yang mengatakan pirang identik dengan _Barbie_ dan Shiho berambut panjang yang identik dengan feminin. _Trust me guys_! Kita jauh dari itu! Sangat sangat jauh!

Karena itulah kita cepat menjadi akrab, saat kami berdua kebetulan mengambil jurusan yang sama, klub yang sama, hobi sama yaitu _martial art_ (_another yeah guys_, kita lebih hebat dari _wonder woman_! _Beware_!) dan tempat duduk kami bersebelahan saat hari pertama perkuliahan.

Then, pasangan _gay_ yang dituduhkan Shi -_nickname_ dariku untuknya, adalah salah satu atau dua cowok terpopuler di kampus.

Darimana Shi mendapat info dan beramsusi seperti itu jika aku dan dia masih baru? Jawabannya adalah teman sekamar Shiho yang ia juluki si-ensiklopedia- gosip-kampus-berjalan.

_Futhermore_, sayangnya atau (mungkin) beruntungnya, mereka dekat denganku. Bahkan salah satu dari mereka _kebetulan_ sedarah denganku.

Kira Hibiki, kuliah semester akhir, rambut coklat, mata ungu, tinggi, kulit coklat, wajah manis (bahkan ia sempat mengklaim gen kami sebagai 'forever young'! Kuakui bahkan aku masih sempat di kira masih siswa _highschool_ oleh sebagian orang -entah itu anugerah atau musibah?) yang membuat para wanita tidak bisa berkata "tidak", cerdas, tubuh atletis (jaga air liurmu _gals_!) Singkatnya, ia ... seksi, lalu ... aku benci mengatakan ini: _overprotective_ terhadapku,

_lastly,_

_**Playboy! **_

_Yup that's my bro! _

Lalu ada sahabat kental Kira bagai susu kalengan dan tetangga kami di Orbu City, yaitu Athrun Zala. Mungkin dari nama kalian bisa menebak bagaimana fisiknya? _Nope_? Oke, seumuran dengan Kira, ia tinggi beberapa inchi dari Kira, rambut _navy-blue_ sebahu, kulit putih mulus yang membuat beberapa wanita asia (mungkin) iri, mata _emerald_ yang menghipnotis, cerdas (sebelas dua belas dengan Kira), senyum maut yang mampu membuat lemas lutut para wanita, tubuh atletis tapi tak terlalu kekar (oke, mulutku mulai berair membayangkan ini), suara berat dan serak bagai alunan melodi indah yang mendengarnya, wajah tampan yang hanya dengan kedipan matanya saja, para wanita bersedia melakukan apa saja untuknya, terakhir,

_**Womanizer! **_

Oh Haumea bagiku ini lebih parah dari _Playboy_. Walaupun sebenarnya sama saja, dengan para wanita bertubuh model-_wannabe_ yang selalu ada di sekitar mereka.

Apakah aku bangga? Yang benar saja, jika kau tak mengalami sendiri tatapan iri bercampur jijik dari wanita murahan sekitar mereka.

Mereka mungkin berpikir aku duri dalam daging, atau kedua _lelakiku_ adalah sang 'beauty' dan aku adalah 'beast'; atau mereka adalah sang bangsawan, aku adalah budak tak bernilai.

Bukan salahku kalau aku tak mau berpenampilan seperti bimbo! Pakaian serba ketat dan terbuka, rok sangat mini sedikit bergerak, pakaian dalam tanpa diragukan lagi akan terlihat, make up tebal, parfum luar biasa menyengat, kuku panjang dan berwarna-warni, higheel super tinggi yang dalam radius 100 meter kau bisa mendengarnya langkah kaki mereka.

Serius _gals_, kalau kalian ingin menunjukkan sesuatu di balik pakaian ketat dan rok mini itu, mengapa tak sekalian kalian tunjukkan saja tanpa ... memakai apapun! Atau, anggap saja kalian memakai bikini di waktu dan tempat yang salah.

Walaupun Athrun seperti itu, sayangnya aku ... _Have a huge crush on him!_ Oke, hapus itu! Aku akan mengaku bila aku sangat menyukainya! Sayangnya lagi -entah keberapa kalinya aku mengatakan 'sayang', membuatku bagai makhluk paling malang di dunia -aku merasa ia selalu menganggapku sebagai seorang adik kecil ... sekali lagi, **adik kecil** dan _damn _... ia bahkan lebih protektif daripada Kira!

_So badly worse! _

Satu kesamaanku dan Shiho yang lupa terucap olehku, kita berdua susah mendapatkan ... pacar.

Setidaknya Shiho masih lebih beruntung, ia masih tipe 'anak gaul dan partylover' sedangkan aku harus melewati kedua _satpamku_ hanya untuk pergi ke -_hellooo_ ... sebuah prom sekolah!

_Sigh ..._

Bukan berarti kami tak laku, aku memang berkencan dengan beberapa pria di masa lalu tapi kami tipe semi-serius sedangkan bagi sang pria tak begitu, _so_ kami akhiri saja, lagipula dengan _kedua kakak_ yang selalu '_membuka mata 24 jam'_ mereka terhadap pria yang mendekatiku, aku makin susah mendapatkan pacar.

Mereka, para pria yang ingin mendekatiku, selalu ketakutan terlebih dahulu saat dua pria 'besar' melototi mereka, selain itu mungkin mereka merasa minder dengan ... dua pria lebih _hot_ dan seksi dari mereka di sekitarku.

_Sigh ..._

Setelah beberapa langkah, akhirnya aku dapat melihat tujuan kami. Lapangan belakang kampus lama. Tempat ini sudah tak terpakai lagi, _well_ ... kecuali semenjak dua tahun lalu. Kira and the Seed -julukan mereka di kampus, terdiri dari empat cowok keren. Kira, Athrun, lalu dua orang lagi -

"- eh? Joule dan Elsman, juga ada di sana," ujar Shi dengan mata elangnya. _Yup_, seperti yang dikatakan Shi baru saja, itu mereka, Yzak Joule dan Dearka Elsman. Mereka juga tak kalah keren, seksi dan terkenal dari Kira dan Athrun. Yzak setahun lebih tua dari mereka, semester akhir dan Dearka setahun lebih tua dari Yzak, semester akhir pula, akhirnya! Karena ia tak mau menjadi mahasiswa abadi mengingat ia telat setahun.

Mengapa Yzak yang lebih tua dari Kira dan Athrun baru memasuki semester akhir? Karena Kira Athrun memiliki _otak ilegal_, jatah lulus kuliah dalam empat tahun mereka pangkas setahun. _See_ ... otak mereka seharusnya ilegal 'kan? Mengingat kampus ini berstandar tinggi.

Aku saja hampir gantung diri karena saking frustasinya berusaha memasuki kampus ini. Bercanda, tak mungkin aku menyerah hanya karena ini!

"Kita terlambat **C** ..." keluh Shi saat kami mendekat ke lapangan. Wow, sebelum kami -lihatlah mahasiswa yang mengerumuni dan mengelilingi lapangan? Luar biasa, pertandingan ini mengalahkan pertandingan resmi saja. Herannya, ini terjadi setiap minggu, kampus memperbolehkan dengan syarat tak ada keributan. Sebagai jaminannya adalah pekerjaan dosen gaul kami, Prof. Mwu La Flaga.

Seakan mengerti kebutuhan anak muda, dosen gaul, genit dan setengah cabul itu bersedia menjamin dirinya sendiri. Kadang aku berpikir itu akal-akalannya saja untuk menarik minat mahasiswa cewek agar merasa ia adalah 'orang baik' atau 'malaikat penolong' mereka.

_Geez!_

Oh ya, pertandingan ini, sejenis _streetbasketball_. Hanya keisengan beberapa siswa di kampus ini. Tentu saja selalu ada pertaruhan, kalau tidak, dimana letak kesenangannya!? Jenis pertaruhan tidak selalu uang, bahkan kau bisa mempertaruhkan harga dirimu di sana. Jangan sampai ini terdengar pada pihak kampus kalau sampai itu terjadi ... berakhir sudah!

Nampaknya kami sudah melewatkan pertandingan Kira and Seed. Karena penonton mulai terlihat berteriak sangat riuh dengan nama 'Kira' dan 'Athrun' terdengar mendominasi, terutama para wanita. Dan ... OMG, pakaian mereka? Apa mereka tak punya malu? Pakaian itu bahkan tak dapat menutupi aset pribadi mereka, terlalu terbuka. Sebenarnya apa saja yang dilakukan oleh pihak 'keamanan' kampus? Pemandangan 'terbuka' itu berhasil memutar mataku bosan.

"Nah C," oh ya, itu _nickname_ Shi padaku, terdengar serupa di telinga bukan? 'C' dengan bahasaInggris dan 'Shi' dengan bahasaJepang. "Saatnya menemukan _kakak-kakak_mu!" Shiho mengetahui 'sejarah' antara Kira, Athrun dan aku.

Kuangkat kepalaku, mereka masih ada di seberang sana, di pinggir lapangan. Sepertinya masih merayakan kemenangan mereka. Walau pertandingan telah berakhir, penonton masih memadati di sekitar lapangan.

Aku melihat teman yang biasa satu grup dengan Kira, yaitu Dearka dan Yzak, aku hanya bertemu mereka beberapa kali di rumah saat Kira pulang ke rumah, keduanya berasal dari PLANTs, kota kelahiran Athrun sebelum ia pindah ke Orbu.

Dalam tiga tahun ini aku hanya bertemu dengan Kira dan Athrun saat liburan saja. Terakhir, aku melihatnya sekilas saat aku memindahkan semua barangku ke apartemen Kira.

Aku bahkan lupa berkedip dan bernafas, saat Athrun melepas kaosnya dan menunjukkan tubuh bagian atasnya, otot-ototnya! Mataku sempat menyusuri keringat yang menetes dari kepala ke dada bidangnya turun pada perutnya yang datar dan terbentuk aka sixpack itu, turun ke bawah lagi, aku bersumpah wajahku menghangat saat melihat _line_ 'V'-nya lalu air itu makin turun dan menghilang ke _daerah terlarang_.

Aku bahkan mungkin tak sadar sudah meneteskan air liur (semoga tidak). Melihat wajahnya saja sudah membuatku berkunang-kunang apalagi tanpa sehelai benangpun menempel di kulitnya, kurasa aku hampir pingsan.

Saat menyadari wajah konyolku, ia memberikanku seringai nakalnya dan berlalu, _damn_! Dimana letak tanah lapang kosong saat aku merasa ingin mengubur diriku?! Bagaimana ia bisa terlihat menggiurkan bahkan saat menggunakan wajah 'devil'nya itu?

_The important thing is_ ...

Bagaimana si 'jahil' (karena ia selalu suka menggodaku saat kecil) itu bisa bertransformasi menjadi seseorang yang tampan -oke ia memang tampan sedari di kandung ibunya. Maksudku adalah lebih tampan, sangat! Lebih _sexy_, ingin kutendang pantat wanita lain yang menyentuh tubuhnya! lebih _hot_, ya Tuhan, segala yang ada padanya berteriak "I'm awesome!" Dan aku serasa ingin berteriak "Yeah!", melemparkan diriku padanya atau membuka pakaianku seperti wanita jalang tepat di wajahnya -yang mempunyai dosis ketampanan berlebihan itu.

_'Oh Haumea, apa yang kupikirkan di tengah lautan manusia ini!? Sial, koneksi pervy-ku!'_

Saat kupalingkan wajahku pada Shiho, ia membuat wajah aneh serasa dapat membaca isi pikiranku. "Apa?" Kutanya terganggu dengan wajahnya.

Ia menyeringai, "Aku tahu isi pikiranmu, nona! Serius C mengapa kau tak ungkapkan saja isi hatimu padanya?"

"Kau gila!? Kau mau aku mati dengan menanggung malu? Mana mungkin pria seperti ... itu mau denganku?" Aku cemberut.

"Aw~ C, kau hanya tidak percaya diri. Lihatlah dirimu ...," ia memperhatikanku dari atas ke bawah seolah berpikir keras. "Kalau aku pria, aku pasti takkan menolakmu!"

"Kalau begitu Tuan Shi, maukan kau menjadi suamiku?"

"Eww ... aku masih doyan cowok!" Ia membuat mimik muka 'jijik', membuatku tertawa. "Err ... C? Bukankah itu mereka?"

"Mana?" Aku kembali mengangkat kepala tinggi. Mengikuti arah mata Shiho mereka berpindah tempat ke bangku di bawah pohon, tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Rupanya bukan aku saja yang memperhatikan mereka, hampir separuh penghuni di sini, _of course ladys_, melihatnya seperti menelanjangi tiap inchi tubuh mereka. Aku kembali memutar mataku.

"Biar kutebak si rambut _silver_ itu Yzak dan yang duduk dipangkuannya adalah Flay Allster, ia cukup populer padahal seangkatan dengan kita. Si hitam manis itu pasti Dearka dan ... aku tak tahu siapa gadis di kedua sisinya itu, mungkin hanya gadis pelepas lelah saja, then ... berambut coklat itu pasti Kira, _gosh _... kalian mirip sekali C! _Save the best for last_ ... tadaa~ The Athrun Zala! Lihat si _bitch_ rambut merah yang menggandeng erat lengannya itu? Ya ampun C, bahkan _Athrunmu_ tak menganggap ia exist? Hahaha ... ia lebih memilih berbicara dengan kakakmu!"

Justru ... kurasa Shiho lebih cocok sebagai adik Kira mengingat mereka mempunyai warna rambut dan mata yang hampir senada.

Dan yang jauh lebih penting daripada itu adalah …

Ketika Shiho berkata "Athrunmu" wajahku menghangat. Andai itu benar! _Sigh_ ... Aku tahu, sejauh apapun para wanita itu mendekati mereka, Kira dan Athrun takkan peduli, tapi ... tetap saja membuat iri, marah dan cemburu. Ingin aku menendang pantat silikon mereka sampai ke langit ketujuh.

Mataku membulat ketika ada sebuah lengan melingkar di pinggang Shiho, baru saja akan kuhajar siapapun itu, sebuah lengan lain merangkul bahuku, menahanku di sana. Kulihat ekspresi kesal Shi, ia mencoba menahan amarahnya.

"Hai _sweety,_ sendirian? Kalian baru di sini?" Pria kurang ajar ini bahkan berani berbisik di telingaku! Matilah siapapun kau!

"Mau ... bermain bersama kami? Biar kami tunjukkan tempat ini pada kalian?" Kali ini pria disebelah Shi angkat bicara dengan nada merayu.

Kami mencoba melepaskan diri secara halus. Walaupun kami pintar 'menghajar' orang bukankah lebih baik tak membuat suatu 'acara' sendiri apalagi kalau kau masih siswa baru. Lagipula kalau Kira tahu, dia pasti akan menghukumku sebelum menghajar kedua makhluk brengsek ini sampai mampus.

"Tidak terima kasih. Bisakah kau lepaskan tanganku maniak?" ucap Shiho tersenyum kecut masih memandangku.

"Lepaskan! Atau kalian akan menyesal!" Maaf Shi, aku tak bisa berbasa-basi, aku mulai risih dengan mereka.

"Whoa ... aku suka mereka!" sahut pria disampingku. Malah mendekatkan tubuhnya padaku.

_Freakin' shit!_

"Ya, kau benar," balas yang lain. "Kau tahu sayang, tak usah malu, aku tak menggigit kecuali bila kau minta."

Eww ...!

Aku mau muntah. Sudah cukup, aku tak tahan lagi!, Shihopun kelihatannya sudah tak sabar lagi.

Kuberi mereka kesempatan terakhir, "Lepaskan atau ... -"

"Atau apa manis?" Pria disampingku kembali berbisik.

"**Atau kami akan menghajarmu!**"

_Eh!?_

Itu bukan suara Shi, apalagi milikku. Suara itu sangat kukenal. Kami semua terkejut dan berbalik. Benar, itu Kira! Dan dibelakangnya ... A-Athrun!

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:** Sy tidak melupakan Tby dan La keduany masih dalam proses … Oh y~, HBD Shinn Asuka :D (telaaat :p)

Mind to review?

**Thanks,**

**Fighting!**

**Nel ^o^)9**

**Last Edited : 18-12-2013**

**Publish : 04-09-2014**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this storyline!**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning:<strong> AU. OOCness. Typo(s). Tata bahasa+EYD kacau. **Crack pairing**. Similarity with my other fics. Alur cepat. Alur lompat. Alur ringan. Cover not mine (sy cuma mengedit saja).

This fic is mere fiction. If there's a similarity or resemblance of the situation and the story with another or other story fic form it is not intentional.

**DLDR!**

**Rate:** **M**

**Special thanks to ArdWar : sy akui kelemahan saya adalah pada EYD, sudah sering kali diingatkan tapi tetap saja penyakit lupa datang menghinggap. terima kasih sudah sedia mampir, memberi saran dan kritik :); Alyazala: seneng ktemu ma Alya-san lagi. sama" penggemar berat AsuCaga :); Popcaga: halo pop lama tak jumpa gimana kabar? lulus memuaskan kah? semoga iya ;) ditunggu karya kamu juga dan silent readers.**

* * *

><p><strong>Previous :<strong>

Kuberi mereka kesempatan terakhir, "Lepaskan atau ... -"

"- atau apa manis?" Pria disampingku kembali berbisik.

"**Atau kami akan menghajarmu!**"

_Eh!?_

Itu bukan suara Shi, apalagi milikku. Suara itu sangat kukenal. Kami semua terkejut dan berbalik. Benar, itu Kira! Dan dibelakangnya ... A-Athrun!

**-oOoxnelxoOo-**

**.**

**Just a Lil' Sis? **

**.**

**Act 1-2**

**.**

**-oOoxnelxoOo-**

Pria brengsek ini tak juga melepaskan tangan genit mereka. Kulihat ekspresi Kira seperti ingin membunuh orang, Athrunpun tak jauh beda. Tangan mereka mengepal, rahang mengeras, pandangan gelap ... aku menelan ludah melihatnya.

Mengerikan!

"Hibiki? Zala? Maaf_ dude_, kami berdua yang menemukan _kucing-kucing_ lebih dulu."

Bibirku berkedut, k-kucing!? Mereka menyamakanku dengan benda hidup berbulu itu?

Tak menghiraukan mereka, Athrun maju selangkah. "Lepaskan," ia berdesis, tenang tapi matanya terlihat mengancam.

"Apa masalahmu kawan?" sahut pria satu lagi.

Ia menatap mereka kesal.

Perdebatan ini sukses membuat yang lain menatap kami. Bahkan pertandingan grup lain yang sedang berjalan sempat terhenti.

_Oh great, sekarang kami jadi pusat perhatian?_

"Kalau aku jadi kau akan kututup mulutku dan pergi menjauh selamanya." Shiho ikut memprovokasi.

_Oh, double great_, tentu saja itu kukatakan dengan tak sungguh-sungguh.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari **adikku**!" Akhirnya Kira memberi tahu seluruh dunia bahwa aku adiknya. Hhh ... kurasa aku harus bersiap-siap, para wanita akan mendekatiku karena ... Kira!

"Adik?" Kedua pria, _hell_ ... bahkan manusia di sekitar kami ikut terkejut dengan pengakuannya. Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar lantang.

"Ya, aku adiknya ...," akuiku sambil menghela nafas panjang. Kulirik Athrun masih menatap penuh ancaman pada pria yang lengannya mulai meninggalkan bahuku.

"_So-sorry_ ... ayo kita pergi!" Kedua pecundangpun pergi entah kemana. Kerumunan mulai membuyarkan diri mereka dengan (mungkin) rasa penasaran masih menghinggapi mereka.

"Hampir saja kupatahkan lehernya!" geram Shiho. Aku tak sadar menjatuhkan bukuku ketika pria itu tadi merangkulku. "Kau baik-baik C?" tanyanya padaku.

"Yah, lebih baik daripada di ekspos oleh kakakmu sendiri," ucapku malas seraya men-_death-glare_ kakakku yang tak terpengaruh sama sekali.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" Kira mendekat padaku begitu pula ... Athrun. "Seharusnya kau menelponku kalau sudah datang! Pencundang di sini lebih ganas dari yang kau kira." Kira mulai berceramah, aku memutar mataku.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Princess ...," _yup_! Itu panggilannya padaku. Dan aku memanggilnya ... cukup dengan Athrun. Ia memelukku singkat dan mencium keningku lima detik lebih lama dari biasanya.

_Well_ ... ini cuma sikapnya yang bisa kau lihat sehari-hari di Orbu. Kulirik dari ujung mataku, mulut Shiho terbuka lebar hingga kau bisa memasukkan nuklir siap ledak ke dalamnya. Ya, Shi tak tahu sikap manis Athrun ini. Aku tak pernah bercerita padanya.

Aku hanya mengangguk mencoba menutupi rasa maluku. Aku yakin pipiku sudah memerah.

"Zala ... mau sampai kapan kau memeluknya? Lepaskan adikku, aku sendiri yang akan melakukannya."

"Dasar pelit, _sister_ _complex_." Athrun bergumam, mungkin sekarang ia memandang Kira kesal, seperti biasanya. Athrun perlahan melepaskanku.

Sial kau Kira!

"Kubunuh kalau kau berani Kira," ancamku, ia malah mencium kedua pipiku yang cemberut.

Kudengar seseorang berdehem. Ups, aku sampai lupa pada Shi. Kami semua menatapnya.

"Nah _big boys_ kenalkan ini Shiho sahabatku. Kami seangkatan dan ... **ia juga pintar beladiri**," tambahku, para pria menatapku singkat dengan tatapan tak percaya, lalu kembali menatap Shiho.

Sahabat? Aku jarang memperkenalkan seseorang sebagai sahabatku. Apalagi seorang wanita.

Shiho mengulurkan tangannya, pertama pada Athrun, memberikan senyum manisnya sambil melihatku dari ujung matanya. "Senang bertemu dengan ... _sahabat Princess_. Berarti kau orang yang spesial." Athrun tersenyum tulus padanya tak ada mata genit.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, C banyak cerita tentangmu," Shiho menyeringai sambil kembali melirikku cepat, aku berdesis padanya, "kebetulan saja aku cocok berteman dengannya," candanya.

"C?" Kira dan Athrun menatapku.

"Hmm ... nama panggilanku padanya atau mungkin mulai sekarang kupanggil ia dengan 'Princess?" goda Shiho. Ingatkan aku untuk mencekiknya nanti.

"Maaf nona cantik, kau boleh memanggilnya C tapi Princess hanya boleh dari ... mulutku," jelas Athrun sambil menunjukkan deretan giginya yang putih, oh _God_! Itu seksi sekali. Kurasa seluruh tubuhku menghangat mendengar pengakuannya.

"Zala ... minggir, kenalkan ...," Kira melepas paksa jabatan Athrun dan ia memutar mata _emerald_-nya. "Kira Hibiki, kakak ... C di sana _My Lady_ ..." Kira merayunya.

_OMG_! Kubunuh dia karena berani menggoda sahabatku. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan, ia mencium punggung tangan Shiho. Kira Hibiki! Segera tulis wasiatmu kau akan mati di tanganku atau Shi akan membun -

Tunggu!

Shi tersenyum ... err ... sepertinya aku mengenal jenis senyuman itu. _Shit_! Ia balas menggoda Kira. "Kau boleh memanggilnya apapun yang kau mau, _Hibiki_," ucapnya dengan nada manja. Dan ia berkedip nakal.

_Someone, hit me now_. Temanku ber-_eyesfucking_ atau apalah namanya itu dengan kakakku? Kurasa rahangku terjatuh melihat ini.

"Kira saja _baby_~" ini dia muncul Kira _Playboy_ Hibiki. "Maukah kau ke _bar_ untuk merayakan kemenangan kami?" Kira menawarkan tangannya dan disambut oleh Shiho dengan senang hati.

Tanpa melihatku Kira berkata, "Pulanglah dulu C, kunci pintu, jangan menungguku." Ia menatap Shiho yang terkikik kecil.

Shiho melihatku singkat, ia memberikan padangan iba sekaligus senang. "_Bye_ C, _bye_ Athrun." Ia berkedip padaku dan berbisik 'he's hot!'

Kusipitkan mataku. "Dasar pengkhianat," balasku lirih, Shiho tersenyum dan pergi begitu saja dengan kakakku _tercinta_. Saat mengatakan "tercinta", itu kukatakan dengan setengah-setengah.

"Ayo Princess kita pulang." Suara favoritku membangunkanku. Kutatap ia heran, ia berkata lagi, "Setelah mengantarkanmu pulang, aku akan menyusul mereka."

Aku cemberut, "Jadi kau takkan mengajakku?"

Ia malah mencubit ujung hidungku lembut. "Kau belum cukup umur Princess, dan aku tak mau kau menjadi santapan mata para pria brengsek di sana."

"Shiho juga belum!" balasku.

Ia malah merangkulku. Matanya melembut menatapku. "Ada Kira di sana, dia akan baik-baik saja."

"Apa maksudmu? Ada kau dan Kira di sana yang akan menjagaku bukan? Tapi ... tunggu aku tak butuh itu, aku bisa menjaga diriku!" Kupelototi wajah tersenyumnya. _Damn him_! _So adorable_ dengan senyum itu.

"Tidak. Dan itu final! Pulang dan beristirahatlah." Meskipun wajahnya ramah tapi nadanya tegas.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah -oh tunggu, bukuku!" Aku melepaskan diri dari lengannya. Merunduk untuk mengambil buku setebal kurasa hampir 15 sentimeter itu.

"Kau membawa itu semua?" Kudengar suaranya yang khawatir. Terkejut dengan barang bawaanku.

Aku berdiri, memeluk ketiga buku itu. "_Yup_!" jawabku. "Kira butuh referensi untuk tugas akhirnya, ia menyuruhku meminjam ini semua dengan kartu perpus-ku karena kartunya hilang."

Athrun membuat suara 'tsk' dan berdesis, "Bagaimana ia bisa membiarkan adiknya membawa buku seberat ini!" Wajahnya marah. "Berikan padaku!" Itu perintah bukan sesuatu yang bisa di tawar.

"Ta -"

"Berikan padaku, berikan tas punggungmu itu juga!" perintahnya lagi, mengambil paksa buku dan tasku. Tapi tak bersikap kasar.

Belum sempat aku membalas ia memotong dengan memberikan tasnya. Untuk ukuran orang cerdas, tasnya ringan sekali.

Ta-tapi ... tasku itu 'kan berat sekali!

Athrun benar punggungku terasa ringan. Sampai aku bisa merasakan tubuhku ini seakan bisa terbang hanya dengan hembusan angin.

"Terima kasih," ucapku, membuatnya menatapku aneh. Tak lama ia tersenyum.

Ia mengulurkan satu tangannya padaku dan yang lain memeluk ketiga buku itu dengan mudahnya. "Ayo Princess."

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di apartemen, ia meletakkan tas dan bukuku langsung ke kamarku seakan seperti rumahnya sendiri. Tentu saja dia hafal tempat ini. Sebelum aku di sini, setiap minggu mereka berpesta. Musik, minum dan wanita. Dan ... Aku tak mau membayangkannya. Setelah aku di sini, kebiasaan itu menghilang. Athrun dan Kira memang masih berpesta tapi di tempat Yzak Joule. Athrun tinggal di asrama pria dan Dearka Elsman adalah teman sekamarnya.

"Kau langsung pergi?" tanyaku berharap ia akan meluangkan waktu lebih lama di sini.

"Maaf Princess, aku harus ke _bar_. Kita bertemu di kampus besok." Ia menyakinkanku. "Kunci pintunya, Princess. Kira takkan pulang. Jangan lupa isi perutmu, aku tak mau kau sakit."

Aku memutar mataku, beginilah derita mempunyai dua orang _kakak overprotective_. "Iya _ayah_," jawabku malas. Kuantar ia sampai di depan pintu.

"Aku serius." Sebelum pergi, ia berbalik dan menatapku. "Kunci pintu!" Aku hanya mengangguk kecil. Ia mendekat, saat kukira ia akan mencium pipiku seperti biasanya, ia malah mencium ujung bibirku. Aku terkejut mataku melebar. Jantungku berdebar kencang. Tapi ... Athrun malah bersikap seolah itu hal yang biasa dan wajar.

"_Nite ... C_." Oh Haumea! Saat mengucapkan itu ia malah terlihat lebih seksi dengan senyum mautnya. Aku masih berdiri di sana dengan wajah dungu bahkan saat sosok Athrun menghilang dari pandanganku. Seluruh tubuhku menghangat, aku seperti tak menemukan suaraku dan kakiku terpaku di sana.

Kurasa hanya aku saja yang merasakan ini. Aku rasa aku lupa telah bernafas tadi. Aku senang ... juga sedih karena baginya aku hanya adik kecil.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p>Mind to review?<p>

**Thanks,**

**Fighting!**

**Nel. ^o^)9**

**Last Edited : 06-09-2014**

**Publish : 12-09-2014**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this storyline!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Maaf telat, sedang berlibur :p

**Warning:** idem.

**Special thanks:** wow! Sy melihat muka lama d sana (kesanny kayak sepuh) haha ... bercanda! orz.

**Popcaga:** awaz pop ntar g isa nutup lg mulutnya haha ... thx reviewnya xD

**Alya Zala:** siapa yg mnjadi pasangan Kira? Klo saya boleh g Alya-san? hehe ... thx reviewnya xD

**UL:** Hi UL ktemu lag :) ni uda updet, thx reviewny xD

**RenCaggie:** Halo dhek, kemane aje? Ayo updet fic u juga (padahal aq juga lemot updet hehe). Thxny reeviewny xD oiy sy juga suka badAthrun so yummy :p lolz.

**Mrs. Zala:** nah ini Godreadernya AsuCaga :p, apa kabar? Lama g ngobrol lagi xD kykny mrs. Zala jarang buka fic n sy jarang bikin fic :p thx reviewnya xD

**Enjoy~**

**-oOoxnelxoOo-**

**.**

**Just a Lil' Sis? **

**.**

**Act 2**

**.**

**-oOoxnelxoOo-**

Kalau Athrun Zala mengatakan _"kita bertemu besok di kampus!"_ lagi, Lebih baik jangan terlalu kau percaya Cagalli, karena tiga hari setelah kejadian itu, kau sering tak melihatnya. Sehari kemudian kau memang melihatnya tapi dari kejauhan. Dan itupun tak sendiri. Dengan para wanita _bitchy_ mengelilinginya.

Setelah itu, kau memang sering melihatnya. Tapi bukan pada kondisi yang kau inginkan. Berciuman. Berciuman dengan wanita. Wanita berbeda-beda. Berciuman di pipi. Berciuman di bibir. Cium tangan. Cium leher. Serius _guys_, cari kamar sana!

_Sigh ..._

Aku juga bahkan tak mendapatkan telepon atau sms darinya. Kukira dengan masuk Universitas yang sama dengannya, aku bisa semakin mendekatinya. Aku bisa leluasa merayunya karena kita sudah dewasa. Tapi ...

_Sigh ..._

Dua minggu setelah hari itu, baru aku sadar akan sesuatu. Kurasa semenjak aku di sini, ia menghindariku. Dulu ... kata Kira, Athrun sering menginap di tempat Kira. Sekarang tak pernah. Tiap minggu ia ada di lapangan, bertaruh, bermain dan pergi begitu saja setelah Shiho dan aku datang. Di kampus mereka sering terlihat makan siang di kantin, di satu meja yang biasa. Tapi kutemukan ia, Dearka dan gadis-gadis murahan itu di meja lain. Di meja yang biasa hanya ada aku, Kira, Yzak dan Flay, tunangannya (akhirnya aku tahu kalau si tampang pemarah, Yzak dan Flay mempunyai hubungan khusus) dan Shiho.

Shiho? _Yup_. Setelah kejadian itu, Kira dan Shiho makin akrab. Setiap _weekend_, Shiho menginap di apartemen kami tapi di kamar Kira. Dengan pintu tertutup! Aku selalu menyumpal telingaku dengan kapas tiap malam, tapi jeritan-jeritan 'aneh' masih selalu bisa terdengar dari kamar Kira, tepat di sebelah kamarku. Apa yang mereka lakukan? Sungguh aku tak mau membahasnya. Itulah sebabnya Shiho tak ikut ke _bar_ karena _weekend_ ia menghabiskan waktunya di sini.

Saat kutanyakan hubungan mereka. Mereka mengatakan tak ada hubungan khusus! Oh Haumea, lalu mereka berbuat _itu_ untuk apa? Didasari apa? Aku tak mau Shiho tersakiti oleh Kira dan sebaliknya. Terserah mereka mau mengatakan aku naif, polos atau ketinggalan jaman, aku tak peduli. Melakukan hubungan itu seharusnya didasari rasa cinta.

Sebulan setelah kejadian _almost kiss_ tepat di bibir itu, mulai membuatku gila. Pernah aku dengan sengaja mendekati Kira, Athrun dan kawan mereka yang lain duduk di tengah taman kampus, untungnya, tanpa wanita genit disekitar mereka. Kira melihatku, lalu melirik Athrun, mengatakan sesuatu membuat Athrun berpaling menatapku. Tapi ekspresinya seperti tak ... senang. Membuatku hatiku remuk. Tapi aku tetap mendatangi mereka. Yang membuatku terkejut adalah tiba-tiba Athrun pergi dari sana.

"Kemana dia?" tanyaku.

"Siapa?" balas Kira enteng.

"Athrun." Kali ini aku cemberut.

"Ah, dia ... ehm, dia cuma bilang ada urusan." Aku tahu ada yang disembunyikan tapi kakak idiotku ini malah mendukungnya.

Aku menggebrak meja tanpa berkata apapun, membuat Kira dan yang lain terkejut, dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Dearka juga sama saat kutanyakan ia pun tak tahu malah merasa sikap Athrun seperti biasanya. Dearka mengatakan padaku mungkin ia hanya sedikit sibuk dengan tugas akhirnya saja. Tanya pada Yzak? Na-ah, aku dan dia selalu berakhir dengan perdebatan tiada henti. _So_ ... aku (terpaksa) bertanya pada Flay yang sebenarnya aku yakin akan mendapatkan jawaban sama, tapi _nothing to lose_!

"Aku tak tahu. Aku tak peduli," jawabnya tak ramah. Begitulah jawaban Flay saat kutanyakan tentang Athrun. Tidak begitu terkejut.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih." Ketika aku akan beranjak pergi, ia bertanya untuk pertama kalinya selama kami bersama-sama.

"Kau ... siapanya Athrun Zala?"

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan tak peduli."

Ia mengangkat bahunya. "_Well_ ... Yzak benar, kau dan Athrun sama saja, _bye_ adiknya Kira~" ia sempat mengedipkan matanya sebelum pergi dengan sepatu _higheel_ tujuh sentinya dengan warna senada dengan rambut merahnya itu.

"Namaku Cagalli!" teriakku padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau menghindariku bukan?"

"Tidak."

"Lihat aku saat menjawab!"

"..."

Aku berhasil menyudutkan pria berambut _navy-blue_ di sebuah ruang kelas kosong. Setelah satu setengah bulan lebih akhirnya aku berhasil membuatnya bertatap muka denganku. Setelah sekian lama, ia menghidar dari diriku atau telepon dariku.

Ia menolak memandangku. Kedua telapak tangannya di saku celananya. Bahkan saat aku kesal pun aku masih mengagumi sosok dihadapanku ini. Ia terlihat tampan seperti biasa, hanya saja ia belum bercukur, rambut halus mulai nampak di sekitar dagunya.

Tubuhku membelakangi satu-satunya pintu masuk dan keluar. Ia didepanku sekitar lima langkah. Kedua tanganku di pinggangku. Raut wajahku -entahlah, kurasa aku benar-benar murka.

"Apa ... a-apa kau membenciku?" Aku memulai lirih.

"Apa! Tidak! Tentu tidak! Bagaimana kau bisa bicara seperti itu?" sahutnya. Akhirnya ia menatapku.

Sesungguhnya aku juga takut mengatakan itu dan ia menjawab "ya".

Tanganku jatuh ke samping. "Lalu mengapa?" tanyaku pelan.

Ekspresinya melembut. Haumea, aku sangat merindukannya. Aku ingin berlari dan memeluknya. Kau tahu sesuatu, ia seperti tas Hermes _limited edition_ yang di pajang di sebuah etalase toko dengan kaca sebagai penghalang. Boleh di lihat tapi tak boleh di sentuh.

Athrun segalanya bagiku. Di balik sikap iseng yang selalu ia tunjukkan padaku saat kami masih kecil, ia sebenarnya sangat melindungiku, menjagaku. Athrun adalah anak tunggal, jadi aku mengerti rasa kesepiannya. Ia selalu menjadi kakak dengan pemikirannya yang lebih dewasa diantara kami bertiga.

Aku sangat menyayanginya. Saat ayahnya meninggal di usianya yang 13 tahun, ia tak menangis. Saat kukira ia tak bersedih, aku salah. Ia hanya berusaha bersikap tegar. Beda denganku dan Kira yang 'cry baby', ia jarang menunjukkan airmata. Ia berusaha tak membuat kami dan Ibunya lebih sedih lagi.

Tapi ...

Aku tak suka itu. Aku juga ingin melindunginya. Aku juga ingin membahagiakannya. Aku ingin ia menunjukkan perasaannya. Kutunggu ... tapi ia tak pernah menangis, padahal matanya jelas terpancar kesedihan.

Sebulan setelah kematian Paman Patrick, tak sengaja aku melihatnya seorang diri di kamar meneteskan airmata. Tapi segera ia hapus saat melihatku dan berpura-pura menjadi tegar. Ia kembali pada 'topeng ksatria'. Apa yang bisa dilakukan gadis 10 tahun ini? Ia menamparnya, lelaki keras kepala yang tak mau menangis itu. Keras, di pipi sebelah kiri.

Athrun melihat heran. Dengan berlinangan airmata, aku berkata, "Sakit tidak? Biasanya saat aku dan Kira kesakitan, kami pasti menangis. Itu sangat sakit bukan?" Yang kumaksud adalah pipinya.

Ia masih mengelak, aku tahu itu sakit. Tapi ia tak mau membuatku sedih. Ia tersenyum kecil tapi itu hanya dipaksakan. "Tidak Cagalli -kumohon jangan menangis."

"Kalau begitu, jangan di tahan. Kau tahu pukulanku itu sangat sakit. Tak ada siapapun di sini jadi jangan berbohong. Menangislah ..."

Ia hampir menangis. Matanya mulai berair. Ia masih menahannya. Memandang sedikit kesal. "Apa maksudmu? Sudah kukatakan ini tak sakit -"

"Apa kau merindukannya?" potongku. Pandanganku mulai buram karena airmataku.

"Huh?"

"Ayahmu. Karena aku merindukannya. Aku merindukannya _pie apple_ buatannya. Aku merindukan saat ia memarahiku karena tak sengaja menginjak tanaman kesayangannya. Aku rindu pada pelukannya saat aku menangis karena keisengan kalian, aku rindu pada senyumannya jika aku bisa membalas kalian. Aku rindu saat ia menjewer telinga kita bertiga. Aku rindu ia mencium kening Bibi Lenore saat berangkat bekerja. Aku rindu ia mengusap rambutmu saat kau menjadi peringkat pertama."

Itulah pertama kalinya aku melihat air itu tumpah dari mata _emerald_-nya. Ia terisak. Airmataku menetes tapi aku masih dapat tersenyum padanya. Kubawa ia dalam pelukannku. Kuusap lembut rambut dan punggungnya. Aku tak peduli bila kaos pemberian ayahku ini basah karenanya. Saat itu, Athrun lebih penting dari apapun. Ia melunturkan topeng ketegarannya. Ia hanya menjadi seorang anak yang kehilangan ayahnya. Ia hanya seorang Athrun Zala. Anak dari Patrick Zala.

Aku ingat, saat itu kami menangis sampai airmata kami kering dan mata kami bengkak dan merah.

Entah saat itu aku merasa senang atau sedih. Aku senang ia berhasil menunjukkan siapa dirinya, aku juga sedih, karena melihat kesedihannya. Sejak itu aku juga ingin melindunginya dengan caraku sendiri. Sejak itu pula, ia memanggilku Princess. Sejak itu pula, ia menjadi kesatriaku. Tapi aku tak mau hanya menjadi putri yang hanya duduk diam menunggu pertolongan kesatria kuda putih. Aku ingin menjadi putri yang kuat yang dapat melindungi kesatrianya pula.

Karena itu ...

Aku berusaha keras mati-matian dengan kepintaranku yang standar, hanya untuk mengejarnya kemari.

Tapi ... ia menjadi sangat jauh. Makin jauh. Tak terjangkau olehku.

Aku memang tak menarik. Tak cantik. Tak punya tubuh seksi atau dada besar. Tak pintar. Tak kaya. Tak terkenal. Karena sebelumnya aku yakin, Athrunlah satu-satunya pria selain keluargaku yang melihatku ... sebagai aku. Cagalli Hibiki yang sederhana dan tak feminin.

Kurasa aku terlalu bermimpi jauh. Athrun merupakan bintang bersinar di atas sana, aku hanya sebuah batu kerikil biasa.

Aku menghela nafas. Tanpa Athrun menjawab pertanyaanku, aku pun tahu jawabannya. Kurasa ini sudah cukup, lebih lama lagi aku di sini, justru akan membuatku lebih terluka.

Perlahan kepalanya tertunduk, "Maaf Ca-cagalli." Sudah lama ia tak memanggilku "Cagali", berarti ini sesuatu yang sangat penting. Aku merasa tegang, sama tegangnya saat ujian masuk kemari, kulihat ia mulai berkata lagi, "A-aku hanya … aku hanya tak ingin kau didekatku."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:** *jduaaaarrrr!* mind to review again guys? *wink*

**Thanks,**

**Fighting!**

**Nel. ^o^)9**

**Edited: 25-09-2014**

**Updated: 30-09-2014**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this storyline!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Telat updatekah saya? Mudah"an nggak *gulp* iniloh dhek RenCaggie pesananmu … maaf y semalem sinyalq blank! Oiy … ayo teman" sukseskan IFA 2014. Kmren dah ikutan tapi karena dah susah payah milih kanankiri trus sinyal tiba" lost kira" dah masuk belum y?

**Special thanks: **

Saya mendapatkan reviewer baru (Yipiee) *loncat"datskasur*:

**Mrs Zala:** klo begitu critanya saya tinggal melanjutkan dengan THE END. Hehe … Lacus? Iya ya mana Lacus ya? *plak* thanks reviewnya

**Ikma Zun:** Salam kenal Ikma-san … apa ini masih lama? Thanks dah mampir

**RenCaggie:** Maaf ya dhek telat lagi. Tenang aja Athrun akhirnya ma saya kok *hajaredberjamaah* thanks udah mampir n ngingetin updet terus hehe …

**Alyazala :** Jangan kesal dong … nie dah updet jangan kesal lagi y … thanks reviewnya

**Popcaga:** Shinn? Shinn d cari pops tuh! Hehe … thanks dah mampir

**Ojou rizky:** Hi Rizky-chan, lama tak jumpa pa kabar? Mudah"an baik thanks dah nyempetin mampir

Dan semua **silent readers**.

**Enjoy xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Previous:<strong>

Aku berusaha keras mati-matian dengan kepintaranku yang standar, hanya untuk mengejarnya kemari.

Tapi ... ia menjadi sangat jauh. Makin jauh. Tak terjangkau olehku.

Aku memang tak menarik. Tak cantik. Tak punya tubuh seksi atau dada besar. Tak pintar. Tak kaya. Tak terkenal. Karena sebelumnya aku yakin, Athrunlah satu-satunya pria selain keluargaku yang melihatku ... sebagai aku. Cagalli Hibiki yang sederhana dan tak feminin.

Kurasa aku terlalu bermimpi jauh. Athrun merupakan bintang bersinar di atas sana, aku hanya sebuah batu kerikil biasa.

Aku menghela nafas. Tanpa Athrun menjawab pertanyaanku, aku pun tahu jawabannya. Kurasa ini sudah cukup, lebih lama lagi aku di sini, justru akan membuatku lebih terluka.

Perlahan kepalanya tertunduk, "A-aku hanya … aku hanya tak ingin kau didekatku."

**-oOoxnelxoOo-**

**.**

**Just a Lil' Sis? **

**.**

**Act 2-2**

**.**

**-oOoxnelxoOo-**

_See_ ... bagaimana beberapa kata bisa membuat seseorang hancur. Kalau aku punya penyakit jantung, mungkin itu sudah cukup untuk membunuhku.

Atau ... Aku seperti penjahat yang akan di hukum mati. Dengan acungan senjata ke arah kepalaku, kata-kata itu seperti pelatuknya.

Tidak!

Itu bahkan lebih parah, 'ia tak ingin aku didekatnya'? Selama ini aku hanya seperti wabah penyakit mematikan baginya.

"Mengapa ...?" Suaraku terdengar pecah. Oh tidak, bukan itu yang ingin kutanyakan.

Cukup!

Sudah cukup!

Bukankah seharusnya aku lari, mengapa aku masih berdiri di sini. Mengapa kaki ini tak mau di ajak bekerjasama? Ayo bergeraklah kakiku. Jangan sampai kau mendengar sesuatu yang tak ingin kau dengar lagi.

"Kumohon jangan menangis," lanjutnya.

Lalu mengapa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu? Kuatlah Cagalli! Jangan menangis. Setidaknya jangan di sini!

Jangan sampai kau mengatakan sesuatu padanya. "Ma-maaf kalau aku mengganggumu." Aku mati-matian menahan airmataku agar tak keluar. "Tak kusangka aku hanya _parasit_ bagimu."

Yang tak pernah terbayangkan olehku lagi adalah ia menahanku, memeluk tubuhku dari belakang. Itu cukup membuat airmataku menetes dengan sendirinya. "Jangan berkata seperti itu Cagalli." Aku benci kalau ia tak memanggilku 'Princess' seperti biasa. "Kau sangat berharga bagiku. Kumohon jangan menangis." Suaranya begitu dekat di telingaku, bagai menenangkanku. Tapi belum cukup menghentikan tangisku.

Lalu, mengapa? Mengapa?

Aku tak sadar, aku makin terisak. Airmataku membasahi lengan yang melingkar dileherku. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi aku tak bisa, aku tak tahu harus mengatakan apa selain 'mengapa'!

"Kesalahanku adalah membiarkan kau didekatku. Seharusnya saat itu aku tak mendekatimu. Tapi, saat bajingan itu memegang tubuhmu, aku tak bisa berpikir apapun selain membunuhnya!"

Eh!? Apa maksudnya? Kejadian di lapangan itu 'kah?

Kudengar ia menghela nafas panjang. "Maafkan aku Princess, seharusnya aku bersikap seolah tak mengenalmu saat itu dan membiarkan Kira mengatasinya. Gara-gara aku ... kau ..."

Ia tak melanjutkan lagi membuatku bertanya. "Aku ... kenapa?" Syukurlah, suaraku kembali dan isakkanku terhenti. Ia melepaskanku, membalikkan tubuhku, tangannya masih ada di kedua sisi bahuku. Menjagaku erat.

Ia menatapku. Ternyata, ia sama menderitanya sepertiku. Mata _emerald_ miliknya yang paling kusukai, terpancar kesedihan dan keresahan. "Aku bukan orang yang baik Princess. Kau tahu itu. Aku ... aku tak pernah bersama dengan satu wanita selama ini. Merekapun sama, kurasa. Wanita-wanita itu hanya ingin, ehm, t-tidur denganku itu saja. Walau hanya semalam, dan, uhm, aku bisa meninggalkan mereka kapan saja. Saat itu, aku berhasil tak mendekatimu, tapi pria bajingan itu, berhasil membuatku mendekat padamu. Tubuhku pun bergerak dengan sendirinya, membuatku lupa di mana aku berada." Matanya terpejam erat. Aku tahu kebiasaannya dengan para wanita, menyakitkan memang, tapi aku tahu, ia tak pernah serius pada mereka.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Kutanya lagi.

Matanya terbuka lebar. Seperti tak ingin melanjutkan.

"Aku tak pernah membencimu Princess. Aku takut ... kaulah yang membenciku. Setelah mengantarmu pulang, aku ke _bar_ seperti biasa. Yang tak biasa ... mereka menganggapmu seperti wanita-wanita yang biasa kutiduri." Oh Tuhan, jadi itu! Ia melanjutkan, "mereka beramsumsi aku terlambat datang ke bar karena aku ... umm ... _sibuk_ denganmu! Salah satu dari mereka mengatakan ... umm -"

"Lanjutkan," yakinku. Membuat rahangnya kembali mengeras.

"Hhh ... aku sungguh tak ingin mengingatnya Princess, tapi -baiklah. Pecundang itu mengatakan, kalau kau sangat manis. Ia menyukaimu. Kalau aku sudah bosan denganmu, ia ingin tidur denganmu, menggantikan tempatku. Aku tahu, Kira akan menghajar pria itu, tapi tanganku lebih dulu mendarat di rahangnya." Ia menghela nafas lagi. "Saat itu aku baru mengetahuinya bahwa semakin kau didekatku semakin mereka menilai buruk tentangmu. Aku tak mau mereka berbicara buruk tentangmu Princess. Kira menolak ideku menghindarimu, aku bersikeras melakukannya. Ia mengatakan bahwa itu bukan keputusan yang tepat, jika nanti kau menangis, sahabat atau bukan, ia akan menghajarku. Kira benar ... sangat sulit berpisah denganmu di saat kau begitu dekat. Aku malah membuatmu menangis. Maafkan aku, Princess." Athrun tersenyum pahit.

_Ia melindungiku ... lagi!_

Haumea, selama ini, ia juga menderita sepertiku. Aku tak peduli ia menyadari perasaanku atau tidak. Aku peluk saja ia erat, seperti -setelah kehilangannya selama beribu tahun. "Aku merindukanmu. Jangan berbuat seperti itu lagi. Aku sudah dewasa tahu! Berhenti memperlakukan aku seperti boneka kaca," ucapku sewot dalam dekapannya. Hmm ... begitu hangat dan nyaman. Bau Athrun juga sangat harum. Sangat enak.

"Maaf Princess," ucapnya lagi. Aku bisa merasakan ia mencium ujung kepalaku.

Kepalaku terangkat, ia menatapku lembut dengan senyum manis khasnya. Ia sudah kembali, Athrunku sudah kembali. Oh Tuhan, aku sangat merindukan pria ini. "Takkan kumaafkan," godaku.

Ia terkejut dan sedikit cemberut. Ia sangat lucu ketika membuat muka itu. Kutahan diriku agar tak tertawa dan mencium bibirnya yang menggoda itu. _God_, ia tak terelakkan. "Aku memang pria brengsek Princess, kau tak perlu memaafkanku." Ow, kau lihat matanya, begitu sedih.

"Takkan kumaafkan kalau kau belum membelikanku es krim," nadaku merajuk.

Mata hijau yang tadinya redup menjadi bersinar kembali. Senyumnya ikut mengembang. Aku suka Athrun yang ini. "Humph, kau ini!" Ia mencium kedua pipiku.

"Sekarang," perintahku dengan pipiku yang merona. Sangat merona. Si cowok _womanizer_ ini malah biasa saja.

"Siap Yang Mulia!"

Aku terkikik kecil, "Aku senang kau kembali Athrun."

"Aku juga Princess. Aku merindukanmu."

"Jangan menghindar lagi."

"Perbuatan paling bodoh yang pernah kulakukan."

"Jangan lari lagi."

"Takkan pernah."

"Janji?"

"Haruskah kita berjanji dengan menggunakan kelingking?" ejeknya. Aku tertawa memukul gemas dada kerasnya.

"Kupatahkan lehermu, kutendang 'kebanggaanmu' di bawah sana, kalau kau mengingkarinya!"

Ia membuat ekspresi pura-pura kesakitan. "Ouch, kalau begitu kubatalkan janjiku!"

Senyumku menghilang, "Kau bercanda 'kan?" Aku menggembungkan pipiku kesal.

Athrun tersenyum tipis. Ia menatapku dengan ekspresi yang tak kutahu sebelumnya. "Aku berjanji," ucapnya setelah ia cukup lama terdiam. Semoga debaran jantungku tak terdengar menggema di ruang kosong ini. Tangannya mengusap lembut kulit di salah satu pipiku. Jantungku berdegup makin kencang.

"Athrun?"

"Hmm?"

Kalau kami sekarang berciuman apakah itu salah? Ia hanya menganggapku sebagai adik kecilnya saja. _"Apakah 'aku' bagimu?"_ Aku ingin sekali menanyakan itu. Tapi aku takut bila mengatakan hal terlarang itu, sikapmu akan seperti kemarin. Dan itu sangat menyiksaku. Lebih baik seperti ini. Aku menggeleng lemah, "Tidak ... tidak apa-apa? Jadi ... dimana kau akan mentraktirku?"

Ia menyengir. Menampakkan giginya yang putih. Sungguh seksi. "Karena Princess Cagalliku ini kelihatan sangat lapar sekali, maka kebab _special _lalu _double banana choco sundae_ untuk makan siang? Bagaimana?"

Alisku terangkat satu, bibirku menyeringai. Cagalliku? Aku suka itu! Hanya membayangkan saja air liurku hampir menetes. "Bagaimana aku bisa menolak, _lead the way, My Knight_."

Kami tersenyum, meninggalkan ruangan kosong itu, mengisi perut yang kosong dan bergandengan tangan.

_Perfect!_

_Still_ ... aku hanya adik kecil baginya.

_Sigh ..._

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:** see Athrun not that bad ... maybe hehe ...

**Next in Act 3-1, 3-2:**

"Athrun kau sangat berlebihan!" Aku berdiri, "kau tahu, aku merasa tersinggung dengan ucapanmu! Maaf tapi, kau tak punya hak untuk terlalu khawatir padaku!"

Ia mengikuti tindakanku. Aku harus mendongak dan memberinya tatapan menantang. Terlihat jelas, raut kesal dan kecewa. "Tentu saja aku punya hak, karena aku ... a-aku ..."

Sepertinya ia terkejut dengan ucapannya, ia terhenti. Aku memiringkan wajahku. "Aku apa?" Sebenarnya dalam hatiku aku berharap dia menjawab, "kekasih" atau "pacar". Aku menunggunya. Berharap. Menunggu. Berharap. _Please_ ... ucapkan itu.

**See ya~**

**Mind to review?**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks,<strong>

**Fighting!**

**Nel. ^o^)9**

**Edited:02-10-2014**

**Updated:08-10-2014**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this storyline!**

* * *

><p><strong>Special thanks to : RenCaggie, AlyaZala, Mrs. Zala, Not Name, AnitaIndah777, NNC, Erythrina Errol. Luv you guys xD.<strong>

**A/N: Maaf terlambat RL comes first, apalagi jika ibu tercinta jatuh sakit. Well enjoy~**

**-oOoxnelxoOo-**

**.**

**Just a Lil' Sis? **

**.**

**Act 3**

**.**

**-oOoxnelxoOo-**

Hari-hari kami kemudian, diisi dengan kesenangan, pertengkaran, senyuman, adu mulut, tawa, perdebatan, begitu berulang-ulang.

Entah mengapa itu menjadi rutinitas kami yang tidak membosankan.

"Tidak!" tegas Kira dan Athrun bersamaan sekali lagi.

Argh ... ini membuatku frustasi!

"Ayolah _guys_, cuma semalam saja dan aku bersamanya. Satu lagi, kami pintar menendang bokong orang!" Shiho mencoba meyakinkan. Ia memberikan kedua priaku, oh-_so-innocent-face_-nya.

"**Tidak!**"

Tak heran mereka berteman akrab. Bagaimana mereka bisa mengucapkan itu secara bersamaan? Sekarang aku berpikir kalau mereka itu benar-benar ... _gay_!

Hanya alasan itu yang bisa aku pikirkan saat ini.

Aku menghela nafas panjang, melihat perdebatan mereka. Dua lawan satu. Pria _versus_ wanita. Kira dan Athrun mengeroyok Shiho.

Kuputar mataku_, What a gentleman!?_ Tentu saja itu sindiran.

"Argh, kalian memang _imposibble_, keras kepala! Aku tak tahu lagi C, aku menyerah!" Shiho menghentakkan kakinya. Ia berlalu begitu saja, melewati mereka ke lantai dua, kamarku dan Kira. Ia memasuki kamar Kira -duh- tentu saja. Getaran pintu yang terbanting keras terasa sampai ke telapak kakiku.

Hhh, Shiho benar-benar marah.

_Weekend_ ini seperti biasa kami berempat habiskan dengan bermalas-malasan di apartemen Kira. Nonton film, makan, tidur, nonton film lagi, makan lagi, tidur lagi, kadang menyesaikan tugas. Athrun setelah kejadian itu, kembali sering berada di tempat kami.

Sampai-sampai ia membelikanku penutup telinga, yah ... lebih baik! Daripada menyumpal dengan kapas.

Kadang ia mengomeli Kira dan Shiho agar_ melakukan_ saat aku tak di rumah. Karena berimbas pada masalah mental dan aku masih terlalu polos untuk itu dan _yada-bla-yada-bla_, sampai aku memutar mataku. Entah siapa kakakku sekarang?

Apa aku sudah mengatakan kalau Athrun sering kemari? Terlalu sering bahkan. Ia menjemput, kadang mengantarku pulang kalau aku ikut kegiatan _club_ dan kemalaman, makan siang di kampus bersama (_with the genk too_), membantu mengerjakan tugas, kadang makan malam di apartemen Kira, bila terlalu larut atau terlalu lelah kerja _part time_ sampai malam, ia tidur di sini, di kamar Kira (bila Kira tak bersama siapapun) atau di sofa di lantai bawah yang membuatku tak tega.

Ia masih sering dikelilingi wanita. Tapi ... menurut mata elangku, kegiatannya (berciuman di sini dan sana, mungkin tidur dengan wanita a, b, c, dsb) itu mulai berkurang.

Makin banyak wanita yang mendekatiku, mulai dari merayuku; berpura-pura baik; jika berpapasan denganku mereka membelalakkan matanya padaku; terang-terangan tak suka dan mendampratku atau hampir mem-_bully_-ku, tak peduli aku adik _The Ultimate Playboy_, Kira Hibiki.

Kenapa aku katakan 'hampir'? Karena mereka sudah kuancam dengan bogemku lebih dulu. _FYI, missy_ ... ini bukan pertama kalinya aku diperlakukan seperti ini. Hampir beberapa tahun berada di sekitar Kira dan Athrun bagai neraka dan surga.

Karena itulah aku jarang percaya dengan orang lain selain mereka. Aku jarang mempunyai teman wanita. Teman lelaki juga jarang, itu akibat _death glare _dari Kira dan Athrun membuatku mereka mundur duluan atau tak sedikit mereka kehilangan kepercayaan diri dengan _almost_ 'kesempurnaan' mereka berdua. Itulah mengapa, mendapatkan Shiho merupakan anugerah bagiku dan keduanya. Akhirnya aku mendapatkan sahabat yang menerimaku apa adanya.

Hanya saja, akhir-akhir ini aku khawatir padanya. Khawatir pada hubungan Shiho dan Kira, memang mereka mengatakan tak hubungan spesial kecuali hanya 'teman tidur' tapi tetap saja membuatku resah. Aku merasa -walaupun kami masih bersahabat beberapa bulan- ada yang berubah dari Shiho ketika di dekat Kira.

"Apa kau tak mengejarnya?" Aku melirik ke lantai atas lalu Kira.

Ia hanya menatapku bingung. "Apa?" Ia menantangku bertanya dengan muka _oh-yes-I-am-too-innocent_, membuatku ingin benar-benar serius mengamplas mukanya.

"Shiho." Aku memberikan sedikit _hint_. Awas saja kalau ia masih tak mengerti dengan _ultimate brain_-nya itu, aku sudah siap melemparnya dengan bantal di sofa yang kududuki.

"Oh," Hanya itu yang bisa dia katakan.

_Shame on your ultimate brain, playboy!_

Saat aku hampir melemparkan _remote dvd player_ ke wajah sok tampannya itu, Athrun tiba-tiba duduk disampingku. Aku tahu ia mengerti apa yang kupikirkan, maka ia mencoba menghentikanku sebelum terjadi pertumpahan darah akibat kekerasan dalam rumah tangga.

Aku men-_death glare_ Athrun, sedangkan ia malah memberikan aku, his _infinite smile_. Aw, mana bisa aku melawan yang satu ini. Tapi aku mencoba mempertahankan rasa kesalku.

"Athrun kau saja yang menghadapi singa liar ini, pastikan ia tak ikut! Aku akan pergi ke bar dengan Dearka! Kunci pintu, aku tak pulang," ucap Kira mengambil jaket dan kunci mobilnya.

_Apa!? Ia pergi! Si idiot itu!_

Aku ingin berdiri tapi tangan Athrun menahanku. Aku terjatuh kembali. Kuberikan tatapan paling horor milikku, tapi ia masih dengan senyum mautnya dan wajah seolah tak ada yang salah dengan perbuatannya.

Oh, Athrun dan wajah _charming_-nya! Haumea, ini tak adil!

"Apa?!" bentakku. Sebenarnya aku tak tega membentak wajah tampan itu.

"Kita masih ada urusan nona. Kau tak boleh ke kelab hari ini, besok dan seterusnya," tegasnya.

Ini dia, mulai lagi. "Dengar Athrun, aku delapan belas tahun. Aku bisa menjaga diri. Ingat, sabuk hitam!"

"Aku tahu. Tetap saja tak boleh, kau takkan pernah tahu, apa yang bajingan itu bisa lakukan padamu. Dunia seperti itu lebih berbahaya dari yang kau pikirkan."

Baiklah, aku sudah mulai risih. Demi Tuhan, aku bukan bayi! "Bisakah kau berhenti menjadi Kira yang kedua -"

"Apa maksudmu -"

"M-maksudku kau tak usah khawatir yang berlebihan seperti ini. Di sana ada Shiho -"

"Kau belum dua puluh satu tahun Princess, kau tak akan diperbolehkan masuk -"

"Kalau soal itu. Flay sudah mengatasinya. -"

"F-Flay!? Kau bersama Flay? Flay Allster?" tanyanya begitu terkejut.

Aku memang tak dekat dengannya. Kami bicara seperlunya. Jelas sekali, pembicaraan kami tak pernah nyambung.

Flay bicara _fashion_, aku bicara olahraga. Ia menggosipkan artis, aku menganalisis pertandingan. Ia menginginkan baju _branded_ keluaran terbaru, aku menginginkan sepatu lari berkualitas bagus. Ia suka pergi ke salon, aku suka pergi ke _gym_. Beda dengan Shi yang ibunya seorang _fashion designer_, mau tak mau ia pasti mengetahui sedikit pembicaraan soal _fashion_.

Lihat sendiri bukan, aku dan Flay berbeda, lalu bagaimana ia bisa mengundangku ke kelab langganannya?

Pernah dengar 'dunia tak selebar daun kelor'? Sesungguhnya aku pun tak tahu bagaimana bentuk daun itu, ingin tahu? Gampang _search_ saja di mesin Google, _well_ ... untuk itulah mesin pencari fenomenal seperti itu diciptakan.

Eer, sampai dimana tadi? Yang jelas kita tadi tak membicarakan benda berklorofil bukan?

Oh ya Flay?

Teman sekamar Shiho adalah teman kecil Flay. Benar! Yang dijuluki ensiklopedia berjalan oleh Shi. Ia mengajak Shi dan _vice versa_. Intinya Flay tak mempermasalahkan.

Karena Flay, aku, Shi dan teman sekamar, seangkatan alias kami belum genap 21 tahun, maka si kaya Allster menggunakan _kekuasaannya_. Aku sendiri tak masalah karena kelab itu cukup aman.

Um, _well_ setidaknya, katanya sih begitu.

Aku mengangguk. "Hm-mm, tunangan Joule."

Warna wajahnya berubah. Menggertakkan giginya. Ia bergumam sesuatu dan sepertinya, mengumpat. "Tidak. Ia memberimu pengaruh buruk Princess. Kau tak boleh pergi! Akhir cerita! Meskipun bersama Shiho."

"Kau berlebihan Athrun. Takkan terjadi apapun di sana. Percayalah padaku."

"Aku mungkin percaya padamu, tapi aku tak percaya dengan hidung belang di sana!"

Aku menggeleng. "Berdebat denganmu lebih parah dengan Kira. Aku yang akan memutuskan! Suka atau tidak, aku dan Shiho akan pergi dan kami akan kembali larut malam utuh, takkan terjadi apapun! Aku berjanji padamu!"

"Tap -"

"Athrun." Kuberikan tatapan aku-tak-mau-membahasnya-lagi.

Ia menghela nafas panjang. Ia menyerah dengan keputusanku. "Baiklah, boleh aku ikut?" Ia merajuk seperti anak kecil.

Sekali lagi aku memberinya apa-kau-bercanda _looks_. "Athrun, ini _**ladies night!**_" Yah ... terkadang aku merasa Athrun lebih cantik di bandingkan aku. Oke, hilangkan itu, darimana aku mendapat pikiran seperti itu.

"Hanya aku saja takkan mengganggu," ia masih bersikeras ikut.

"Tidak, kau di sini -atau menyusul Kira?"

"Aku tak mau, minum dengan Dearka akan berakhir ...," ia tak melanjutkan.

Alisku terangkat, "Be-ra-khir?" tanyaku penasaran.

Ia berkedip cepat, "Ah tidak. Jam berapa kau berangkat? Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Tak perlu, aku dan Shiho akan naik taksi."

"Oh tidak. Kau sudah membuatku pusing dengan pergi ke kelab malam sekarang kau mau membunuhku dengan pergi naik taksi?"

Kau tahu sesuatu, cukup sudah! Pria ini terlalu berlebihan! Demi Haumea, aku sudah dewasa! Aku bisa beladiri! Aku sudah delapan belas tahun! Hellooo ... aku sudah mempunyai _id card_ kependudukan! Aku sudah mempunyai kakak yang protektifnya berlebihan! Dan aku tak membutuhkan yang kedua!

Apakah aku perlu mendaki Gunung Himalaya dan berteriak, "Aku bisa menjaga diriku!"

"Athrun kau sangat berlebihan!" Aku berdiri, "kau tahu, aku merasa tersinggung dengan ucapanmu! Maaf tapi, kau tak punya hak untuk terlalu khawatir padaku!"

Ia mengikuti tindakanku. Aku harus mendongak dan memberinya tatapan menantang. Terlihat jelas, raut kesal dan kecewa. "Tentu saja aku punya hak, karena aku ... aku ..."

Sepertinya ia terkejut dengan ucapannya, ia terhenti. Aku memiringkan wajahku. "Aku apa?" Sebenarnya dalam hatiku aku berharap dia menjawab, "kekasih" atau "pacar". Aku menunggunya. Berharap. Menunggu. Berharap. _Please_ ... ucapkan itu.

Bola matanya menghindariku. Benda itu bergerak kemanapun selain menatapku. "A-aku ... kau sudah kuanggap sebagai _adikku_ sendiri Princess."

Aku memutar bola mataku, melewati tubuhnya.

_**Tentu saja, aku ini mengharapkan apa?**_

"Kau kesal Princess." Ia kembali menangkap pergelangan tanganku. Tanpa melihatnya aku tahu ia khawatir.

Tapi aku sangat kesal. Garis bawahi, sangat. "Ya, karena _kakak-kakakku_ tak mempercayai adiknya sendiri. Sekarang lepaskan, aku mau tidur." Ia melepaskan genggamannya ragu.

Tanpa menoleh aku beranjak ke lantai dua. Aku tahu setiap langkahku menaiki anak tangga ia masih menatap punggungku. Sampai di atas, kulihat ia sekilas. Ia memandangku sedih, seperti ada yang ia sesali.

Oh tidak Cagalli, kau masih kesal. Mereka memperlakukanmu seperti boneka _Barbie_. Kututup pintu kamarku keras tak mau kalah dengan apa yang dilakukuan Shiho tadi, kurebahkan tubuhku. Kusiapkan diriku bersenang-senang nanti malam.

Persetan dengan Athrun dan Kira.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mind to review~<strong>

**Thanks,**

**Fighting!**

**Nel. ^o^)9**

**Edited : 09/11/2014**

**Publish : 11/11/2014**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this storyline!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thanks buat yang uda nyempetin baca fic Yang Tak Terlupakan, dun het mi 4 tat hihi ...

**Special thanks to :** **RenCaggie, NotName, AlyaZala, Ikma Zun, Mrs. Zala, Lenora Jime, Popcaga. Maaf belum bisa balas satu-satu coz lagi IN HURRY bgt, mohon maklum :D**

**Enjoy~**

**-oOoxnelxoOo-**

**.**

**Just a Lil' Sis? **

**.**

**Act 3-2**

**.**

**-oOoxnelxoOo-**

Kira tersedak minumannya.

Dearka membuka rahangnya lebar.

Athrun menjatuhkan botol birnya.

Untunglah botol itu tak pecah.

_By the way ..._

Kira dan Dearka memutuskan ber-_weekend_-ria di apartemen kami. Entah bagaimana ceritanya, mereka memutuskan menghabiskan malam ini dengan bir, kacang dan nonton film maraton.

Dearka-lah yang pertama kali mendekati kami. Kami, _which are_, aku dan Shiho. C and Shi. Ia bersiul, melihat kami dari atas sampai bawah. Memutari kami. Aku seperti melihat bintang dimatanya. Membuatku sedikit geli.

"_Babes_~ kalian berdua, _so_ _fucking hot_!" Ia mengklaim, membuat kami tertawa kecil.

Shiho mempermakku habis-habisan. Memakaikan sedikit _make-up_ di wajahku dan meminjamkan salah satu _dress_-nya (yang kuanggap terlalu terbuka) padaku.

Shiho mengucir tinggi rambutnya. Memamerkan leher jenjangnya. Poni _ala_ jepangnya di jepit ke belakang, menampakkan mata _amethyst_-nya yang indah. Rambutku agak lebih pendek karena Shiho meng-_curly_-nya sedikit. Poniku -yang masih _straight_- diarahkan ke samping.

Shiho memakai _sleeveless v-neck_ _dress_ putih tulang super ketat yang membuat lekukan di tubuhnya terlihat, dengan belahan dada rendah. Sedangkan aku dengan _black dress_ tanpa lengan tak terlalu ketat (aku tak suka baju ketat, mereka membunuhku!). Bagian depan tertutup sedangkan bagian belakang, setengah punggungku terekspos.

_Yeah Shiho is evil!_

Shiho hanya memakai anting-anting _silver _ panjang dan aku hanya memakai kalung dengan liontin _ruby_-ku yang biasa kupakai sehari-hari. Itu adalah _charm luck_-ku selama ini.

Aku tak bisa membayangkan memakai _stilleto silver_ Shiho yang super tinggi itu, maka aku memilih _wedges_ yang bagi Shiho tak cocok di pakai ke kelab. Kukatakan padanya, ini lebih baik daripada aku tak bisa berjalan. Ia setuju, karena ia tak mau melihatku terjatuh saat menari di lantai dansa.

Aku sudah menduga dengan penampilanku ini, Athrun dan Kira akan menatap kami horor, tapi aku cukup terkejut dengan muka aneh mereka.

Kira-lah yang pertama kali bicara. "K-kau, ap-apa, pakaian apa yang kalian pakai itu? Dan siapa yang mengijinkan kalian pergi? Naik ke atas dan ganti pakaian kalian? Terutama kau Cagalli Hibiki!"

_**Tsk!**_

"Siapa kau yang memutuskan kami pergi atau tidak?" balas Shiho tak mau kalah.

Kira berkedip cepat seperti ia mendengar sesuatu yang salah. "A-Apa? K-Kau ..." Kira tercekat lalu melihatku singkat. "Cagalli adikku dan k-kau ... kau sahabatnya."

Entah kenapa perkataan Kira seperti _dejavu_. Mengingatkan percakapan aku dan si rambut biru itu tadi sore. "_Listen buddy_, aku bukan siapa-siapamu Hibiki! Dan C berhak memutuskan hidupnya! Tidakkah kalian terlalu mengekangnya!? Demi Tuhan, ia adikmu bukan budakmu! Berilah ia kesempatan untuk melihat dunia luar. C wanita dewasa, ia sudah dapat membedakan apa yang tepat untuknya. C bukan anak kecil lagi, ia bisa menjaga dirinya, aku bisa menjaga diriku! Kalau kau khawatir kami akan melemparkan diri kami pada pria hidung belang di luar sana, kau jangan khawatir, tak ada rencana itu di otak kami. Atau setidaknya ... belum."

Wow! Kalau Kira bukan kakakku aku pasti sudah bertepuk tangan mendengar ucapan Shiho. Aku setuju dengan ucapannya tapi tidakkah itu terlalu ... pedas? Aku baru pertama kali melihat mereka berkelahi secara terang-terangan.

Wajah Shiho dan Kira hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja. Mereka kelihatan sangat kesal, sangat marah. Muka Shiho memerah. Kira hendak mengatakan sesuatu tapi ia urungkan. Ia sangat terkejut dengan celotehan Shiho. Tangannya mengepal, sangat erat. Napas mereka berat seperti menahan sesuatu yang meluap.

Aku sedikit khawatir pada Shiho. Sepertinya yang diucapkannya mengandung suatu arti lain. Ia seperti tak hanya membicarakan tentangku.

Kuhela nafas panjang. Apa aku harus mengatakan sesuatu atau -

"Ayolah _dudes_~ biarkan para wanita seksi ini bersenang-senang. Mereka bisa menjaga diri. Kalau ada yang macam-macam dengan mereka, aku pastikan para pencundang itu akan kehilangan 'bola' mereka," sahut Dearka disampingku, mencoba membela kami. "Dan _ladies_, kalau terjadi sesuatu kalian harus segera menghubungi kami. Oke?"

Bukan, kurasa ia bersikap mencoba menengahi kami, wow, _bravo_ Elsman, tak kusangka kau dewasa juga dibalik sikap _player_-mu.

Aku mengangguk padanya, "Oke."

Shiho, masih beradu pandang dengan Kira, menjawab lirih, "Oke."

"_Guys_?" Dearka bertanya. Menanti jawaban kedua pria yang lain.

"_Fine_, kalian menang, lakukan sesuka kalian," jawab Kira, masih memandang Shiho. Setelah mengatakan itu, ia berbalik dan merebahkan dirinya di sofa, menyalakan TV dan berlaku seolah tak terjadi apapun.

Shiho menghembuskan nafas panjang. Bahunya melemas, setelah sempat begitu tegang tadi.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada pria bermahkota _navy blue_ yang berdiri di depan lemari pendiri, yang tak mengeluarkan suara -selama perdebatan Kira-Shiho- sama sekali.

Ia tak tersenyum, juga tak telihat marah, sedikit terlihat tak nyaman. Ia menatapku lurus. Lagi-lagi, memandangku dengan ekspresi yang tak kukenal. Apakah ia terpengaruh dengan ucapan Shiho dan Kira ataukah ...?

Lama aku dan Dearka menunggu jawabannya.

Dearka membuka suara lebih dulu, "Athrun?"

Ia memutus kontak denganku. Matanya turun melihat botol bir yang terjatuh di lantai. "Berhati-hatilah," ucapnya lirih. Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Aku sedikit kecewa dengan jawabannya tapi itu tak boleh merusak malamku.

"Bagus!" sorak Dearka.

Aku dan Shiho -yang sedang berjalan ke arahku- tersenyum padanya. Kami memberinya 'pelukan kakak' singkat dan mencium pipinya.

"_Thanks_, kau yang terbaik," bisikku. "_No woman. No drunks. No sex_," peringatanku.

Ia hanya berkedip, "_Promise. Have fun_. Temukan pria yang lebih _hot_ dari aku, walau aku yakin itu sangat mustahil."

Aku dan Shi, terkikik kecil. Ucapan Dearka berhasil mendapat beberapa lemparan _popcorn_ dari Kira.

"Hei!" teriak Dearka pada Kira yang kembali menonton televisinya.

Aku mencium Kira di pipi. "Kau tak usah cemas. Aku sayang padamu."

Kira masih marah tapi aku tahu itu tak sungguh-sungguh. Mengenal Kira, ia tak pernah bisa benar-benar marah padaku. Ia cemberut tak menatapku. "Cepat pulang. _Love you too_."

Shiho tak mengikuti jejakku, kulihat ia memeluk singkat Athrun. Ia mengucapkan sesuatu pada Shiho yang tak terdengar olehku. Shiho tersenyum, mencium pipinya. Kami berpapasan. "Kutunggu di bawah."

Ia tak berpamitan dengan Kira. Kira pun seakan tak peduli.

Giliranku ... mendekat pada kesatriaku.

Ia menatapku seolah aku adalah makhluk paling aneh di dunia. "Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau membatalkan rencanamu malam ini. Kau membunuhku Princess."

"_Grow up Zala, she's a big girl!_" Kudengar Dearka menyahut dari jauh. Athrun tak memperdulikannya.

Aku hanya tersenyum dan memeluknya. Ia membalas memelukku seolah aku akan pergi sangat jauh. "Jaga kakakku, jangan biarkan dia mabuk." Permintaanku dalam pelukannya.

"Kau juga. Kalau terjadi sesuatu -"

"Kalian seperti mengharapkan terjadi sesuatu."

"_**God, no!**_ Telepon aku sesampainya di sana."

Kudorong tubuhnya, satu lengan kokohnya masih memeluk pinggangku. "Athrun aku hanya pergi semalam!"

Ia menghela nafas panjang. Ia sama sekali tak tersenyum. "Kau membuatku sangat cemas Princess."

Mulai lagi. Kenapa semua lelaki hari ini bersikap seperti "Drama Queen", kecuali Dearka.

Kuputar mataku.

Ia makin cemberut. Ya Haumea, aku hampir membatalkan rencanaku melihat wajahnya yang menggemaskan. "Jangan memutar matamu lagi Princess. _God_, kau sangat cantik malam ini," Athrun berbisik. Haumea, suaranya sungguh seksi.

Kugigit bibir bawahku. Ia selalu berhasil membuatku merona. Wajahku begitu panas. "Jangan menggoda." Kulepaskan diri darinya. Aku takut ia menyadari perasaanku. "_Bye_ Athrun." Kucium pipinya.

Ia masih tampak tak senang. "Jangan minum apapun terutama dari orang asing! Dan telepon aku." Wajahnya begitu serius. Aku menahan agar tak memutar mataku. Ia bahkan mengantarku ke depan pintu. Bukan hanya mata yang ingin kuputar, aku ingin memukul kepalaku sendiri.

Bukan hanya itu saja, ia sempat 'mengancam' supir _taxi_ kami yang masih terlihat muda. Membuat supir itu sedikit ketakutan.

Setelah _taxi_ itu berjalan meninggalkan apartemen kami. Kudengar ia bertanya padaku, "siapa dia nona, kekasihmu? _Geez_ ... mengapa ia begitu menakutkan?"

Dari bangku belakang, aku terkejut mendengar pertanyaannya. Tapi senyum tipis tersungging di bibirku, aku yakin wajahku merona.

"Ehm ... begitulah ia," jawabku singkat. Dan supir itu mengangguk kecil. Aku tak mengiyakan dan tak membantahnya ketika ia mengatakan kekasih.

"Entahlah nona, meski ia menakutkan tapi kau sungguh beruntung, ia begitu khawatir dan peduli padamu. Ia romantis, ya ... kecuali dengan sifat temperamentalnya itu."

Shiho melihatku dengan pandangan menggoda. Ia berbisik, "Kau dengar sendiri bukan? Bahkan orang lain bisa melihatnya. Ia menganggapmu spesial C."

"Kuharap begitu,"jawabku lirih.

Tapi pengakuannya kalau ia hanya menganggapku adiknya masih terus berputar di kepalaku.

Seolah membaca pikiranku, Shi menyikutku lembut. "Kupastikan kita akan bersenang-senang malam ini. Ayo sejenak lupakan para pria bodoh itu!"

Kami terkikik kecil.

_Yeah, this __**lil' sis**__ will go to rule the world tonight!_

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mind to review again?<strong>

**Thanks,**

**Nel.**

**Fighting! ^o^)9**

**Edited/Updated : 20-11-2014**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny but this story is mine!**

* * *

><p><strong>Special Thanks to: Mrs. Zala, RenCaggie, AlyaZala: Nih Alya dah updet :D, Dinah: Malaysia? Wow I'm flattered, anyway thanks rev-nya ;D, Lenora Jime, Ikma Zun: maaf pendek, kalau sekarang? Thanks rev-nya :D, and Popcaga.<strong>

**Enjoy~**

**-oOoxnelxoOo-**

**.**

**Just a lil sis?**

**.**

**Act 4**

**.**

**-oOoxnelxoOo-**

Seharusnya aku tak terkejut ketika Flay mengajakku ke _club_ malam yang eksklusif. Sangat-sangat eksklusif. Kelab malam ini seperti hanya untuk kalangan VIP.

Aku mengenal beberapa wajah di sini, mulai dari artis, atlit bahkan kalangan politisi terkenal.

_Wow!_

_Awesome!_

Dan juga, aku mempunyai teman baru. Miriallia Haww, lebih singkatnya, Mir atau Miri atau Milly. Ia teman sekamar Shiho atau yang biasa ia sebut sebagai ensiklopedia berjalan. Kami langsung cocok saat pertama kali berkenalan di kelab malam ini.

Sementara Shiho dan Flay menikmati malam mereka dengan berdansa dan minum beberapa gelas. Aku dan Miri lebih memilih duduk dan mengobrol. Miri adalah salah satu anggota koran kampus. Tak heran ia mengetahui seluk beluk kampus. Ia dan Flay teman sejak kecil. Aku heran bagaimana orang seperti Miri bisa berteman dengan The Red Queen Arrogant Flay Allster?

Mungkinkah karena sifat mereka bertentangan?

Miri bukanlah _partygoers_. Ia mengikuti Flay karena khawatir ia bersikap ceroboh. Dan juga permintaan diam-diam dari Yzak Joule. Aku tertawa lepas mendengar 'rahasia kecil' si Joule. Joule yang sering memasang tampang jutek dan seram di balik wajah tampannya, sering berteriak bila bicara, mulutnya yang tajam dan pedas. Ternyata mempunyai sisi lembut bila menyangkut tunangannya.

Akan kujadikan ini senjata rahasiaku kelak, bila si rambut putih itu mengangguku.

_Hah! Take that Joule!_

Ada beberapa pria mendekati kami. Tapi Miri mempunyai cara mengusir mereka secara halus yang membuatku hampir mati karena tertawa. Wanita ini memang brillian, ia _tangguh_ dengan caranya sendiri. Tak heran Shiho dan Flay bisa berkawan akrab dengannya.

Kau takkan percaya ini, ia mengatakan pada mereka, si lelaki hidung belang, kalau ia sudah mempunyai suami, bersama dengan kekasihnya atau (ini senjata paling ampuh) mengaku terkena HIV.

Apa kalian percaya itu?

_OMG!_

_This is hillarious!_

Shiho dan Flay akhirnya kembali dari petualangan mereka. Flay terlihat sedikit, aku beramsumsi ia mulai mabuk. Shiho meneguk minumannya sekali tegak.

"Aku tak mengajakmu ke sini hanya untuk duduk, C! Ayo kau harus ikut ke lantai dansa dan memamerkan pinggul seksimu itu!" Shiho menarik tanganku.

Aku menggeleng. "Aku cukup nyaman berada di sini." Aku melirik Miri singkat.

"Oh ayolah, jangan seperti si kutu buku itu, ia kemari hanya sebagai _bodyguard_ Flay." Shiho mulai bicara ngelantur. Berapa gelas sebenarnya yang ia minum? Jujur, aku minum segelas kecil saja, tenggorokanku seperti terbakar. Bagaimana mereka bisa meminum ini setiap saat?

Aku menyerah, kuikuti permintaanya.

Kami berdansa. Menari. Menggerakkan tubuh kami. Dua orang pria mendekati kami. Ikut menari bersama kami. Shiho sama sekali tak merasa risih, ia bahkan mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher pria asing itu. Kedua tangan pria itu di bertengger di pinggul Shi. Walau minim cahaya, aku dapat melihat pria itu cukup menarik. Aku sendiri bisa merasakan tangan pria asing memegang pinggangku dari belakang. Ia menarik tubuhku hingga punggungku bersandar didadanya.

Kulihat, Shiho terlihat sangat menikmati berdansa dengan pria itu. Sedangkan aku -entahlah aku merasa sangat risih- seorang pria tak kukenal 'menggeranyangi' tubuhku. Pria asing itu menempelkan bibirnya ditelingaku. Aku bisa merasakan bau alkohol bercampur tembakau.

Ugh, kurasa bukan hanya rokok yang ia hisap. Baunya menyengat sekali.

"Aku hampir tak mengenalimu hari ini. Kau sangat _sexy_ sayang~" bisiknya.

"Um ... thanks." Aku tak yakin menjawab apa.

_Apa kita pernah bertemu?_

"Kau sendirian bukan tanpa kedua _bodyguard_-mu itu? Hanya dengan para teman wanitamu. Aku sudah lama memperhatikanmu." Salah satu punggung tangannya mulai membelai kulit di lenganku.

Oke ini mulai_ creepy_.

"Um ... apa aku mengenalmu?"

"Tidak sayang~ tapi aku mengenalmu. Kau ... salah satu gadis Zala bukan?" tanyanya.

_Huh?_

Aku berusaha menoleh padanya tapi ia menahannya. Kurasakan bibirnya mulai berpindah ke leherku. Aku mulai tak nyaman.

"Apa maksudmu?" Suaraku memang lirih, terkalahkan oleh dentuman musik keras di lantai dansa.

Entah ia mendengar atau dapat membaca pikiranku, ia berkata lagi dengan lirih, suaranya terasa berat dan parau. "Kau selalu ada bersamanya. Juga dengan Hibiki. Apa kau suka _bermain_ dengan mereka? Sekarang kau sendiri. Apa mereka sudah membuangmu? Sayang sekali bukan gadis manis sepertimu di lempar begitu saja? Zala hanya tidur dengan wanita sekali, ia tak pernah tidur dengan wanita yang sama dua kali. Ia cepat bosan sayang~. Tapi ... tenang manis~ aku bisa memuaskanmu lebih dari ... Athrun Zala. Aku janji, takkan hanya semalam."

Mataku melebar.

Aku memang pernah mendengar ini langsung dari mulut Athrun. Tapi mendengar dari orang lain, entahlah, rasanya ... menyakitkan! Kukerahkan seluruh tenagaku, melepaskan diri dari bajingan ini. Terlepas, berbalik melihat wajah yang mungkin akan kuhancurkan, ia menyeringai. Kuacungkan telunjukku tepat di wajah sialannya. "Kau tak berhak menilai Athrun seperti itu! Dan aku bukan wanita seperti itu!" Aku hampir meninjunya jika tak segera pergi dari sana.

Tanpa mendengar balasannya, aku pergi mencari Shiho yang -_shit!_ Ia berciuman tepat di tengah lantai dansa dengan pria asing! Sejak kapan ia menjadi wanita gampangan seperti itu?

Kutarik bahunya menjauh dari siapapun patner_ make out_-nya. Ia mengumpat, marah tapi ketika melihat siapa yang mengganggunya, raut wajahnya bertanya-tanya. "C, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Shi ayo pulang." Aku berteriak frustasi, suaraku tak kalah dengan irama musik di sini.

Ia memberikan tatapan "what!?", aku tak peduli, aku suka berada di sini, menari, tapi aku tak suka dengan apa yang dikatakan pria itu. Ia membuat 'peringatan Kira dan Athrun' terbukti!

Aku menarik lengannya menjauhi pria itu yang mengumpat padaku. _Like hell I care!_ Shiho berdesis padaku selama perjalanan kami menuju Miri. "Kenapa denganmu?"

"Kenapa denganmu?" Aku balik bertanya dengan nada sewot.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa kau tak bersenang-senang?"

"Aku senang setelah -lupakan! Sejak kapan kau mencium pria baru kau kenal? Kau lupa apa yang kau katakan pada Kira huh?"

"_Fuck!_ Aku tidak tidur dengannya, kami hanya berciuman! -"

"Bukankah itu sama saja? Ciuman lalu berlanjut ke tahap berikutnya, apa kau terlalu buta untuk itu? Apakah ini karena Kira?"

Ia balas menarik tanganku sehingga kami berhenti tepat di depan meja Miri dan Flay berada.

Ia menatapku tajam. "Jangan bawa nama kakakmu malam ini! Aku tak peduli apa yang dilakukannya di luar penglihatanku dan dia juga takkan peduli dengan apa yang kulakukan malam ini?"

Aku menantangnya balik, menyilangkan tangan di depan dadaku. "Oh ya! Tak peduli? Karena kakakku yang bodoh itu tak peduli maka kau mencari cara agar menarik perhatiannya?"

Matanya melebar, "Untuk apa aku harus mencari-cari perhatiannya!?"

"K-karena kau me-menyukainya!" teriakku frustasi.

Ia terdiam, matanya membesar. Aku tahu, aku menyentuh 'sesuatu yang vital'. Kami beradu pandang. Mungkin inilah perkelahian besar pertamaku dengan Shiho. Salahkan _mood-_ku saat pria brengsek itu berkata buruk tentangku, serta Shi yang mulai mabuk dan bertingkah seperti wanita jalang.

Aku mendengar Flay berteriak sambil tertawa, "_Woohoo~ girls fight_!"

Ia jelas mabuk berat, kudengar lagi suara Miri. "Flay tenanglah, ayo kita pulang -kau mabuk!"

Shiho berpaling, ia menghembuskan nafas besar. "Kau tahu, kau benar, semuanya percuma."

"Shi ..." Aku benci pertengkaran kami, tapi, aku lebih membenci wajah sedihnya itu. Sebelum aku mencoba menjelaskan, aku merasa ada seseorang tepat dibelakangku.

"Lihat ... siapa yang ada di sini? Pelacur kecil milik Yzak dan budaknya Haww. Dan ... mainan baru Kira, _ups_ sori kau tak terkenal -aku tak tahu namamu dan tak penting -karena sebentar lagi Kira juga akan bosan." Kudengar suara asing dengan nada (jelas) mengejek. Membuatku berputar, bertemu dengan wanita serba _pink_, dibelakangnya dua wanita berperawakan model, pakaian mereka sungguh sangat minim. _Seriously?_ Wanita merah muda itu mengingatkanku pada tokoh kartun, _Pink Panther!_ Apa wanita ini tak salah kostum?

_Hellooo … Halloween sudah lewat girls!_

Shiho menipiskan matanya, pandangannya seperti ingin mengirim seseorang hari ini ke rumah sakit! Menggertakan giginya, ia berdiri tepat disampingku. Kulirik Flay pun berusaha bangkit di bantu Miri, ia kelihatan tak senang.

Sama sekali tak senang.

"Campbell." Menipiskan matanya, Flay akhirnya bersuara, anehnya, ia tampak tak mabuk seperti barusan.

Campbell? Hmm ... sepertinya aku pernah dengar. Ah, aku ingat! Miri. Ia tadi bercerita padaku soal aku harus berhati-hati pada Campbell ... Meer Campbell. _Relationship crusher!_

Wanita berambut panjang _dark pink_, dengan _outfit_ terbuka, berusaha memamerkan 'asset' dengan ukuran tak normalnya itu. Apa benar itu asli? Daripada itu, ada yang lebih penting. Selain ia suka selain 'mengumbar' tubuhnya pada pria-pria di luar sana, ia tak peduli pasangan tidurnya itu lebih muda atau lebih tua darinya, mempunyai kekasih bahkan beristri. Kalau ia suka, ia akan dapatkan -tak peduli bagaimanapun caranya.

Miri, Flay dan Meer, mereka dulu satu SMA. Salah satu SMA elit di Aprilius City. Hubungan mereka sangat tak baik. Kurasa ... sampai saat ini. Aku tak tahu apa yang menyebabkan hubungan mereka begitu 'panas'. Kalau mendengar dan melihat sendiri saat ini, kelihatan jelas, Meer Campbell bukan tipe yang bersahabat.

Kelihatannya Kira dan Athrun pun tak luput dari incaran si _pinky bimbo_ ini, atau mungkin ... mereka sudah -

"Allster _honey_~ kau dan teman _udikmu_ itu tak pantas berada di sini. Kalian hanya mengotori tempat ini. Membuat tempat ini jadi tak berkelas." Ia menatap kami jijik. Aku ingin menarik bibir kelewat merah miliknya.

"Bagaimana denganmu Campbell? Siapa yang kau tiduri kali ini agar mendapatkan akses masuk kemari huh? Kau tahu _club_ ini tak sembarangan menerima tamu apalagi wanita jalang kelas rendah sepertimu?" Flay masih bisa membalas walau agak gontai.

Oke, Flay si mulut pedas kembali!

Meer membelalakkan matanya. Ekspresinya kesal. Ia hendak mengucapkan sesuatu tapi ia batalkan. Tak lama ia menyeringai. "Mungkin saja yang kutiduri itu ... Joule~"

_Apa!_

"_Fuck you bitch!_ Kubunuh kau!" Flay murka. Ia hampir mencakarnya dengan kuku panjangnya kalau Miri tak menghentikannya.

"Coba saja kalau berani Allster~" Meer masih berdiri di sana dengan bangganya. Sungguh, aku ingin mendorongnya dan menghajarnya sampai babak belur.

"Flay! Hentikan!" Miri sekuat tenaga menahan Flay yang memberontak. Miri menang, karena ia tak mabuk. Ia menyeret Flay sekuat tenaga. Lalu berteriak pada kami. "Cagalli, Shiho ayo kita pergi!"

Saat kami akan beranjak pergi, kudengar Meer bersuara. "Cagalli? Kau yang selalu menguntit Athrunku bukan?"

_'Menguntit? Athrunku?'_ Langkahku terhenti. Aku menoleh padanya. "Permisi?" Aku memaksakan diriku bersikap _sopan_.

"Kau mendengarnya. Sampai kapan kau menguntit Athrunku huh? Bukankah kau sudah tidur dengannya? Jadi pergilah darinya? Jangan memanfaatkannya lagi hanya karena kau adik sahabatnya?"

_Apa!?'_

Alisku bertautan. Urat halus muncul di keningku. "Hubunganku dengan Athrun bukan urusanmu. Jangan memanggilnya seolah kau memilikinya! Oh, jangan-jangan kau sudah tidur dengannya? Maaf tapi Athrun tidak tidur kedua kalinya dengan wanita yang sama. Kau sama saja dengan pelacur yang lain baginya." Aku benci saat membayangkan Athrun tidur dengan wanita ini!

"Ap-apa katamu! Beraninya kau wanita jelek. Bukan berarti karena kau terlihat ... terlihat berbeda hari ini dan kau berhak membandingkanku dengan wanita lain yang tidur dengannya! Bukankah kau sama saja -tunggu, Athrun tidak tidur denganmu! Aku lupa, Ia hanya menganggapmu sebagai adik. Adik kecil! Nah _little sis_~ apa yang kau lakukan di sini, pulang sana dan minum susu~" ledekannya itu berhasil membuat kedua pelacur lain di sisinya tertawa lebar. Shiho menarik pergelanganku, ia tahu aku sanggup menghajar wanita ini dalam hitungan tiga detik. Tapi yang membuatku kesal, bagaimana bisa Athrun mengatakan padanya bahwa aku, adiknya!

"C ayo pergi, ia tak pantas menerima pukulanmu!" Shiho mencoba menahanku.

"Pelacur Kira itu benar adik kecil~ pergilah ini sudah malam, _ups_, maksudku pagi. Kakak Kira dan kakak Athrun akan khawatir nanti~" bicara sekali lagi, ia akan mati!

Shiho mengeratkan genggamannya. Ia berdesis, wajahnya begitu serius. "Dengar C, aku juga sangat ingin menghajarnya tapi pikirkan Kira dan Athrun bila kita membuat keributan di sini!"

Aku masih menatap Meer dengan kemarahanku yang memuncak. "Pergilah _loser~ shoo~_ ingat jauhi Athrunku! Jangan ada di sini lebih lama lagi, atau usaha Athrun melindungi keperawananmu akan sia-sia! _Woops_, aku lupa lagi, itu 'kan rahasia kami! Kalian percaya, masih ada perawan jaman sekarang? Hahaha ..."

Tubuhku yang menegang menjadi lemas seketika. Shiho menyadari karena aku tak melawan lagi. Aku tahu ia cemas melihatku. Tapi aku tak bisa memalingkan wajahku dari Meer dan kawannya yang menertawaiku.

Oh Haumea, Athrun memang sudah tidurnya saja, itu sangat menyakitkan. Tapi, mendengar Athrun menceritakan segalanya tentangku, itu seperti menikamku dari belakang perlahan.

Seketika itu, waktu seperti terhenti, kepalaku terasa sakit, aku seperti tak merasakan tubuhku, aku bahkan tak dapat mendengar apapun.

"C ...?" Shiho sedikit menggoyang tubuhku, membuatku tersadar. Kulirik Shiho singkat lalu kembali pada Meer yang memasang wajah serius kali ini.

"Kuperingatkan kau, jauhi Athrun. Ia milikku! Atau kau menyesal nantinya! Selesai denganmu, ia akan melemparkanmu seperti sampah dan ... Athrun akan selalu kembali padaku!"

"Athrun bukan milikmu _bitch_!" Shiho berteriak padanya.

"Hmm? Itu berlaku untukmu juga, lebih baik jauhi Kira sebelum kau menangis saat ia melupakanmu." Meer menyeringai.

"Kau! -"

"Aku tak peduli kau adik Kira atau bukan. Athrun bukan tak ingin tidur denganku lagi. Ia malah sangat menginginkanku lagi. Karena kau disekitarnya, ia tak ingin menyakitimu. Ia hanya kasihan denganmu. Apa kau tahu sesuatu? Akulah wanita yang bisa memuaskannya di ranjang. Setiap sentuhanku terasa sensitif baginya. Ia menginginkan lebih. Apa kau ingin tahu bagaimana wajahnya saat kami _bersatu_? Saat ia mencapai kepuasan? Saat ia meneriakkan namaku? Saat ia -"

"Cukup!" Tanpa sadar aku berteriak. Menutup telingaku. Aku tak ingin dengar lagi. Aku ingin pergi dari sini. Sekarang akulah yang menarik Shiho.

Kudengar ia terus bicara dan tertawa tapi aku tak mendengarnya jelas. Yang aku tahu, aku ingin keluar dari sini secepatnya.

Aku memang percaya bahwa Athrun mengganggap sebagai adik tapi yang tak percaya -yang tak ingin kupercayai- adalah ia mengatakan itu pada Campbell _the bitch_.

Biar kutebak, Athrun pasti mengatakan itu saat mere-mereka melakukan _the 's' thing_.

_Ugh, kalau itu benar, Haumea kumohon tolong aku._

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Marah 'kan?! Sy aja marah, lho?! haha ... Semoga gag di bilang pendek lagi *nervoussmile*. Updated cepat (kepedeen hehe …) takut keburu sibuk lagi … *nervoussmile*.

**Mind to review again?**

**Thanks,**

**Nel.**

**Fighting! ^o^)9**

**Edited/published : 23/11/2014**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny but this story is mine!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Penting! kalau para readers menyimak betul sifat Cagalli pada chappie sebelumnya, pasti para reader bisa menebak apa tindakan Cagalli di chappie ini. Hehe ...

Setelah ini sy akan **"cuti menulis"** sementara, jadi … mungkin updet (semua fic) bakal lemoth lagi. Sy benar-benr minta maaf *bow*. Ada yang sudah ngintip profil saya? *wink*

**Special Thanks to : Lenora Jime, Mrs. Zala, Dinah, Ikma Zun, Alya Zala, UL,** **love you all~**

**Warning:** AU, Crack Pairing, Typo(s). Un-beta-ed. EYD ancur. Alur Cepat. Alur loncat. DLDR!

**Enjoy~**

**-oOoxnelxoOo-**

**.**

**Just a Lil' Sis?**

**.**

**Act 5**

**.**

**-oOoxnelxoOo-**

"Terima kasih atas tumpangannya Mir." Kudengar Shiho bicara pada Mir, di bangku kemudi. Flay sudah tertidur disampingnya.

"Bukan masalah. Maaf tak bisa mengantar ke asrama. Kurasa aku akan menginap di tempat Flay," ujar Miri. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis padanya.

"Tak masalah. Hati-hati. Sampai jumpa besok." Shiho membalas. Mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan kami melangkah masuk apartemen Kira.

Kubuka pintu itu dengan kasar, Shiho mengikuti. Kulihat Dearka di balik meja _minibar_, memegang botol bir, hanya dengan celana _boxer_-nya terkejut mendengarku datang. Ia tersenyum pada kami dengan polosnya, mengangkat satu alisnya tinggi, "_Bad day girls_?"

Aku hanya menyipitkan mataku pada pria kulit gelap itu. Giliran Kira mengangkat kepalanya di balik sofa. Sebelum ia bicara aku sudah memberinya aku-tak-mau-bicara _glare_. Ia memutar matanya dan kembali menonton televisinya. Besok, ia akan menceramahiku habis-habisan!

"C tunggu! Kita harus bicara." Aku tahu Shiho cemas, aku tahu ia juga terluka. Tapi, aku tak mau bicara dengan siapapun. Setidaknya, tidak saat ini.

"Shi besok saja, aku lelah!" kilahku tanpa menatapnya. Meneruskan langkahku. Tepat ketika akan menaiki anak tangga, Athrun muncul dari kamar mandi dengan rambutnya masih basah, menetes pada handuk yang ia kalungkan di pundaknya.

"Princess, kenapa kau tak menghubungiku? Aku bisa menjemp -kau baik-baik saja?" Ia tak memakai kaos hanya celana panjang _training_ hitamnya. Memamerkan perutnya yang datar dan terpahat dengan begitu indahnya itu. Haume, lihat _abs_-nya itu. Ia terlihat sangat menggiurkan.

_Damn Cagalli!_ Bukan saatnya memikirkan itu.

Kututup mataku erat dan kubuka kembali dengan cepat. Aku tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Saat akan melangkah, dengan cepat Athrun menarik pergelanganku. "Ada apa Princess? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Kumohon katakan padaku?"

Tanpa melihatnya aku tahu ia cemas. Aku benci orang ini, ia khawatir padaku tapi tidur dengan wanita lain dan menertawakan keperawananku dibelakangku! Sial! Sial!

"Biarkan dia Ath. C hanya butuh istirahat," sahut Shiho. Setengahnya benar, setengahnya untuk melindungiku agar aku tak menangis di depan lelaki bermuka dua ini.

"Ada apa sebenarnya Shi?"

"Hanya kesalapahaman," balas Shiho enteng. Iris mataku sukses membesar mendengar itu.

Aku berbalik menatap Shiho kesal. Akumemberinya tatapan tak percaya dan tampaknya ia tak terpengaruh. Aku menggertakkan gigiku, dasar wanita ini. Kesalapahaman? _Seriously?!_

"Biarkan dia, besok saja setelah kuguyur ia dengan air dingin, pasti akan bicara," potong Kira seraya berdiri dengan santai dari persinggahannya. Kali ini kupindahkan _evil glare_-ku padanya.

_Tak lucu Kira Hibiki!_

Tangan Athrun melemas, kugunakan kesempatan ini untuk melepaskan diri, menuju kamarku dan membanting pintuku keras. Kudengar samar, Athrun memanggilku. Shiho berpamitan dan kudengar Kira juga berpamitan mengantarnya.

Setidaknya Shiho dan Kira berbaikan kembali.

Kututup pintu kamarku keras sampai aku tak peduli apartemen ini runtuh karenanya. Sampai di dalam kamar, kulepaskan semua kain yang menempel di tubuhku, kulepaskan sandal menyakitkan itu dengan cara seperti saat aku menendang bola sepak, aku tak peduli yang satu di sebelah kiri dan sebaliknya, tujuanku selanjutnya tepat menuju ke kamar mandi.

Aku mengguyur tubuhku dengan air dingin, aku ingin melupakan apa yang wanita jalang itu katakan di_ club_.

Kudengar seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar mandiku. Sial aku lupa mengunci pintu kamarku!

"Princess? Apa kau sudah tidur?" Kudengar suara kesatriaku. Ia begitu cemas. Tapi aku sedang tak ingin bicara. "Princess, kumohon buka pintunya. Kau membunuhku di sini. Aku hanya ingin memastikan keadaanmu." Cih, dia keras kepala sekali. Kuputuskan tak menghiraukannya. Aku hampir menyelesaikan mandiku, ia mulai beranjak pergi dan aku mendengar suara "klik" pintu kamarku.

Akhirnya … kuberanikan diriku keluar kamar mandi dan segera berganti dengan pakaian tidurku. Aku hanya ingin istirahat dan kalau bisa melupakan semua yang terjadi di _club_.

"Princess? Baiklah kalau tak ingin bicara. Kita bicara besok. Selamat malam." Athrun bersuara lagi. Oh Haumea, ia masih menungguku? Selama ini masih menunggu di balik pintu itu tanpa memaksa mencoba masuk?

Istirahat. Ya itu yang perlu kulakukan saat ini. Aku butuh tempat tidur, bantal dan selimut kesayanganku. Walau bayangan kejadian _itu_ masih terngiang, aku mencoba untuk melupakannya dengan cara tidur. Ya itu akan membuatku lupa walau sesaat.

Sial!

Bagaimana cara melupakannya?

Bagaimana caraku tidur?

Menghitung domba?

Nah!

Hmm...

"_Saat kau mulai membenci orang lain, cobalah mengingat, mengakui dan menerima hal-hal baik yang ada padanya walau ... hanya sekali."_

Paman Patrick. Mengingat itu aku tersenyum. Begitu hangat. Bagaimana bisa ia sungguh berbeda dengan Athrun. Aku tersenyum lagi.

_Sesuatu yang baik, huh? Menyenangkan? Athrun?_

Mataku mulai berat. Kutarik selimut sampai ke bawah daguku. Kutatap langit-langit apartemen dan berpikir, apakah aku harus bicara padanya saat ini? Bila aku bicara sekarang, aku takut tak dapat mengontrol segalanya. Menyakitinya adalah hal terakhir yang ingin kulakukan.

Aku menghela nafas panjang.

Apa yang dikatakan wanita itu benar. Miri pernah mengingatkanku agar tak mempercayai kata-katanya. Aku ingin melupakannya. Aku ingin percaya yang dikatakannya adalah kebohongan. Tak mungkin Athrun mengatakan itu semua, tapi...

Aku mengenal Athrun _for God know how long!_ Aku mengenalnya. Biarlah aku mempercayainya. Aku percaya padanya.

Aku menutup mataku erat. Berharap bila fajar tiba, semuanya akan menghilang. Sementara itu, biarlah kegelapan menyelimutiku disertai dengan beberapa tetesan airmataku.

.

.

.

.

.

Baru saja aku membuka mataku. Kudengar suara_ ringtone_ familiar memekik telingaku.

Sialan kau Shi! Aku bangkit, mengutuk diriku sendiri yang lupa menyalakan AC dan membiarkan tirai terbuka. Sinar matahari dengan tanpa ijin dan begitu tak berdosanya menyengat kulitku.

Kulirik jam digital di nightstand. Jam 11.00! _OMG!_ Aku tidur seperti babi. Pantas begitu panas.

Kenapa masih terus berdering? Dengan malas kuraih Blackberryku.

"_Rise and Shine _C!" Ia begitu ceria di seberang sana.

"Berisik," geramku. Aku mencoba bangkit. _Ouch_, kepalaku. Minum sedikit saja sudah begini apalagi sampai mabuk.

"Cepat bangun pemalas! Athrun menghubungiku terus. Ia mengatakan kau belum bangun. Ia takut membangunkanmu. Ia tak sabar ingin tahu apa yang terjadi semalam! Jadi, cepat bangun! Ceritakan padanya! Dan biarkan aku tidur tenang di asramaku!"

Huh? Athrun? Semalam? Ehm ... sebentar, coba kuingat. Aku mengerjap berkali-kali. Aku pergi ke _club _mahal. Miri. Minum. Menari. Pria brengsek. Lalu, pulang. Tunggu, ada yang terlewat. Meer Campbell! Mengingat itu mataku terbuka lebar. Ngantukku menghilang, walau rasa sakit kepalaku masih terasa.

Kuputar mataku malas, "Aku tak berhutang apapun pada Athrun! Dan ya, aku akan bicara dengannya ... nanti!"

"Sekarang nona, bangkit sekarang juga!"

"_Geez_ ... iya nenek, aku sudah bangun!"

"_Baby~_ apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Kemari ... tidurlah lagi. Aku ingin memelukmu~" Samar kudengar suara ngantuk seperti milik kakakku, Kira.

_Baby?_

"Tunggu sebentar, aku masih bicara pada C," balas Shiho setengah berteriak pada pria itu.

"Kira?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"_Yup_," jawab Shiho cepat. "Kau mengerti 'kan sekarang bantu aku nona. Akan kuhubungi kau nanti ... kalau aku ingat dan tak ... sibuk. " Aku tahu ia tersenyum. Sangat ... sangat lebar.

Aku memutar mataku ... lagi. "Ya ya ya," balasku malas.

"Hati-hati C. _Love ya~"_

"Hati-hati? Kau yang hati-hati pada kakakku, syukurlah kau bersamanya. Semoga berhasil, _hate you too~_"

Ia terkikik kecil sebelum menutup teleponnya.

Aku menatap ponselku. "Tidur tenang huh?" gumamku menyindir Shi. Tapi, _thanks God_, ia tertawa. Kurenggangkan badanku, menghirup nafas dalam-dalam.

_I guess it's my turn now_, aku harus mengurus Zala dulu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekitar tiga puluh menit–setelah mandi, _of course_–aku turun dan mencium bau masakan. Begitu harum, aku jadi lapar. Oh ya, perutku belum diisi sejak semalam.

Aku tak terkejut, menemukan Athrun membelakangiku di dapur. Sedangkan di meja _breakfast nook_ Kira telah tersaji beberapa macam makanan. Aku duduk saja di meja _mini bar_ tepat di belakang Athrun. Ia masih tak menyadari keberadaanku.

Aku suka memperhatikannya seperti ini sejak kecil. Sejak Paman Patrick meninggal, ia lebih mandiri. Ia tak ingin menjadi beban Bibi Lenore. Ia kerja paruh waktu. Ia bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri bila Bibi bekerja. Ia dan Kira bisa sekolah di sekolah elit karena beasiswa.

Kugigit bibir bawahku. Pasti berat baginya. Tapi, ia tak pernah mengeluh.

Lucu juga, melihat ia _shirtless_, memakai apron dengan celana_ training_ panjang itu. Rambutnya di kucir. Punggungnya begitu tegap dan lebar. Kulitnya terlihat halus dan bersih. Bagaimana bisa ia selalu terlihat menggiurkan di setiap saat? Pantas semua wanita langsung membuang celana dalam mereka, hanya dengan ia mengucapkan "hi"!

Hhh ... aku jadi teringat kejadian semalam. Rasanya ingin kujambak rambut _pink_-nya itu!

Ia berbalik dan terkejut. Melepas apron. Mengambil kaos berwarna putih didekatnya, lalu memakainya. "Princess kau bangun."

Aku tersenyum kecil saat ia menghampiriku. "Um ... pagi?"

Ia tertawa kecil, dengan secangkir kopi hitam ditangannya. Meletakkan di depanku. "Kalau kau mengganggap matahari tepat di atas kepala masih pagi? _Well_ ... tak masalah bagiku. Apapun untukmu Princess."

Haumea, aku makin mencintainya! Kutunjukkan deretan gigi-gigiku padanya.

"Kopi? Kau tahu aku tak suka kopi hitam." Aku merengut.

Senyumnya malah makin lebar. Eh!? Ada yang aneh, ah! Ia memiliki kantung mata. Apakah semalam ia tak -

"Princess. Kopi hitam itu untuk sakit kepalamu." Ia mengusap puncak kepalaku.

"Oh." Benar, kepalaku terasa pusing. Kuminum sedikit. Urgh, pahitnya! Bagaimana mungkin, ini bisa menjadi minuman favorit Athrun? Ia masih memperhatikanku. Bahuku melemas, aku melihatnya cemas. "Kau ... tak tidur semalam?"

Ia menangkup wajahku. Pandangannya melembut. "Tak apa. Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Ehm, sebaiknya kita makan dulu."

Selalu begitu, ia selalu berkilah. Selalu tak ingin membuat orang lain khawatir. Kuraih tangannya. Kuusap lembut sebelum kulepaskan perlahan menjauh dari wajahku. Ia terlihat tak senang. "Kalau aku mengatakan aku baik, aku ... bohong." Alisnya bertautan mendengarku. Senyumnya sedikit menurun.

Ia selalu mendengarkanku. Meski sering menggodaku, ialah yang selalu di dekatku. Athrun selalu ada untuk mendengarkanku. Athrun selalu ada untuk melindungiku. Athrun selalu ada di mana membutuhkannya. Ia selalu ada ... di sini.

Apakah ?

Apakah aku akan selalu ada bila ia ... membutuhkanku?

"Katakan Princess. Apa yang terjadi semalam? Kumohon."

Ia sungguh menggemaskan bila memohon. Bagaimana aku bisa menolak wajah seperti itu.

Sebelum aku bercerita, aku melihat sejenak berbagai macam hidangan di meja makan. Alisku terangkat. "Apa Dearka tak ikut makan dengan kita?"

Mata _emerald_-nya yang indah itu tak pernah meninggalkan wajahku. "Dearka sudah pergi pagi tadi."

Mulutku membentuk huruf "o" kecil. "Apa kau mengundang seseorang?" Ia menggeleng. "Hanya kita berdua?" Ia mengangguk, membuatku merona. "K-kenapa kau masak sebanyak itu? Kau mau membuatku melebar seperti sapi, hah?" Ia tersenyum simpul. Sial kau senyum maut! Wajahku makin memanas. Lagi-lagi, aku melupakan sesuatu, mataku membesar. "Apa kau sudah makan?"

"Aku menunggumu," jawabnya cepat.

"Apa kau gila? Kau tidak tidur! Tidak makan! B-bagaimana kau -kemari anak nakal, kau butuh makan lalu istirahat." Aku menariknya ke meja makan. Kami duduk berdampingan.

"Nah makan!" Aku mencoba menyuapinya.

Ia menggeleng. "Kau saja, aku tak lapar." Suaranya datar dan tenang.

Dasar keras kepala! Kuletakkan sendokku. Walau ksatriaku ini tersenyum matanya terpancar keresahan. Ia masih khawatir padaku, pada apa yang terjadi semalam.

"Kau takkan melepaskannya 'kan?" Aku bergumam kecil pada diriku sendiri.

"Hmm?"

Aku menunduk, menggeleng cepat. "Tidak." Kutatap wajahnya. "Berjanjilah untukku. Setelah aku menceritakan apa yang terjadi semalam. Kau akan menghabiskan semua ini dan tidur sampai besok pagi." Athrun menatapku dengan padangan amazed. Mungkin ia melihatku seperti aku sedang bergurau. "Aku serius!" Aku cemberut.

Ia tersenyum sangat lebar. "Oke -"

"Janji!" Perintahku.

Ia menghela nafas panjang. "Janji," ulangnya lirih.

Aku mulai menceritakan semua padanya. Mulai dari tentang Miri, hubungannya dengan Flay, Yzak dan Shiho. Lalu, kami menari, minum, bersenang-senang sampai penyihir pink itu datang dan mengacaukan segalanya.

Athrun mendengarkan semua yang kukatakan dengan sabar dan seksama. Ia merupakan pendengar yang baik, tidak seperti kakakku sendiri. Ia memperlihatkan beragam ekspresi saat aku menceritakan kejadian semalam, mulai dari bahagia sampai merenggut kesal.

Sebenarnya tidak semuanya, aku tak bercerita soal bagaimana Meer menggambarkan dirinya dan Athrun bercinta begitu _hot_ dan -argh! Mengingatnya saja membuatku _nausea_. Terselip sedikit soal pria yang menyentuhkanku saat berdansa.

"Meer," ia berdesis. Menggertakkan giginya. "Akan kuurus wanita itu nanti. Princess percayalah, aku tak pernah mengatakan padanya."

_Lalu siapa? Kira? Tak mungkin. Ia tak mungkin mempermalukan adiknya sendiri!_

"Athrun sudah kukatakan padamu, aku mempercayaimu. Tapi awalnya, kuakui aku benar-benar marah."

"Maafkan aku Princess."

"Bukan salahmu, berhentilah meminta maaf." Aku tahu arti tatapannya padaku itu. "Dan jangan menghindariku lagi. Kau sudah berjanji. Kita akan melalui ini bersama -ehem, m-maksudku a-aku pasti akan mendengar ini juga cepat atau lambat, hanya sedikit terkejut, itu saja."

Apa yang kukatakan barusan. Aku ingin memukul kepala idiotku. Kita akan melalui bersama? Memang siapa dia? Suamimu? Ya ampun, aku hampir menyatakan perasaanku padanya!

Ia hanya tersenyum pahit. Mata indahnya begitu redup, masih menunjukkan penyesalan. Ia merasa sangat bersalah. Kepalanya tertunduk. "Seharusnya aku tak berjanji. Kau hanya akan terluka karenaku -"

"Kau tak suka aku didekatmu -"

Kepalanya terangkat cepat, menemukan mata amber-ku. "Tidak! Tidak seperti itu Princess. Sudah kukatakan aku bukan pria baik, kau hanya akan menjadi bahan cemooh orang bila bersamaku."

"Persetan dengan mereka! Aku punya kau! Ehm ... dan Kira dan Shiho, Flay, Joule, mungkin, Dearka dan Miri. Aku tak butuh orang lain yang tak tulus berteman denganku," sergahku.

"Maafkan aku -"

"Berhenti meminta maaf! Kalau tidak aku benar-benar marah padamu!" Aku marah pada Athrun? Pfft, yang benar saja. Aku hanya menggodanya agar ia berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Akulah yang patut disalahkan, seharusnya aku menyumpal mulut pedas orang-orang itu dengan bogemku agar mereka tahu bahwa Athrun bukan pria murahan dan aku bukan mainan seksnya!

"Ma -" sebelum ia menyelesaikan kata-katanya kupotong ia dengan pandangan mematikan dariku.

Perutku mulai bernyanyi. Tak kusangka aku sangat lapar. "Nah! Sudah mendongengnya! Sekarang kita makan -"

"Tunggu Princess, siapa pria itu?"

Ini dia! Kenapa dia ingat cerita yang itu sih!? Aku dan mulut besarku! Kuangkat bahuku. "Entahlah aku tak ingat! Ayo kita mak -"

"Kau yakin tak mengenalnya? Atau kau ingat wajahnya? Mungkin aku bisa -"

"Kau mau apa? Sudahlah. Aku sudah memakinya! Kalau aku tak bersama Flay dan lainnya, sudah rusak wajah dan kuremukkan kemaluannya!"

Ia tampak tak terpengaruh oleh gurauanku. "Princess -"

Kali ini aku serius. "Athrun, aku baik-baik saja. Kau lihat 'kan aku utuh tak terluka. Boleh aku tanya sesuatu padamu?"

Ia mengangguk pelan. "Hn."

Aku tak suka ini tapi aku harus mengakhiri ini sebelum ia memburu pria yang menyentuhku dan membunuhnya! "Apa kau tidur dengan Meer?"

Wajahnya terlihat jelas terkejut. Ia terdiam. Seperti menimbang apakah harus menjawab atau tidak. Matanya menghindari tatapanku. "Ya," akuinya lirih.

Aku ikut terluka mendengar pengakuannya. Apa boleh buat, akulah yang memulai. Sebenarnya aku ingin berteriak, "aku ingin membunuh semua wanita yang sudah menyentuhmu selain aku!" _Of course_, kecuali ibunya.

"Tapi kau berbeda Princess, kau sangat berharga. Kau tak boleh tersentuh oleh pria kotor macam -"

"Aku hanya manusia biasa Athrun. Sudah kukatakan kau dan aku akan saling melindungi! Titik. Akhir cerita! Sekarang aku lapar, boleh aku makan?" tegasku.

Ia menatapku. Seolah ia masih ingin membahasnya. Tapi aku menatapnya tajam, kupertegas di mataku bahwa aku-tak-ingin-membicarakan-lagi. Ia menghembuskan nafas panjang. Memejamkan matanya seakan ingin menenangkan pikirannya. Saat terbuka, aku menemukan mata tenangnya yang kusuka.

"Kau menang lagi Princess."

"Selalu!" sahutku, memasukkan satu suap makanan dalam mulutku. Hhmm ... ini enak sekali. "Ini luar biasa lezat _Chef_," godaku.

"Selalu," balasnya mengulang perkataanku. Membuat kami tertawa kecil bersama. Akhirnya Athrun kembali pada dirinya sendiri. Dirinya yang kusuka. "Tapi Princess kalau kau ke tempat seperti itu lagi kau harus mengajakku -tunggu, aku tak mau mendengar kata tidak! Kau suka atau tidak, aku akan mengikutimu ke sana!"

Aku memandang pria disampingku tak percaya. Ia kembali memutuskan seenaknya sendiri. Berdebat dengannya yang sudah 'mengetuk palu' tak ada gunanya. Lebih baik kuturuti saja ... sementara ini.

"Terserah kaulah Zala."

Akhirnya, kami memakan semuanya seperti tak ada hari esok. Haumea, ternyata kami berdua benar-benar kelaparan. Setelah itu, aku tak mengantuk, kuputuskan untuk menonton film secara maraton di sofa Kira yang empuk ditemani _popcorn_. Athrun juga ikut bersamaku, ia bersikeras mengatakan bahwa ia tak mengantuk. Akhirnya, setelah menonton beberapa film yang aku yakin ia tak melihatnya -_romance, horror _dan_ thriller_ bukan film yang suka ditontonnya, ia tertidur dengan kepala dipangkuanku. Ia terlihat begitu damai. Kubelai rambut birunya yang halus. Kadang kuusap lembut wajahnya, membuatnya menggeram dalam tidurnya. Sungguh lucu. Tak berapa lama -entah karena bosan atau memang- aku lelah menonton seorang diri. Aku pun mengantuk.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku tak tahu ini mimpi atau tidak. Samar, aku mendengar suara Kira.

"Hei." Ia sedikit berbisik. "Ia tidur?"

Lalu aku seperti mendengar Athrun menjawabnya. "Hn, bagaimana Shiho? Apa kalian bersama seharian ini?"

"Baik. Apa C sudah lama tidur?"

Athrun tertawa kecil dan sangat pelan. "Kau ketularan Shiho juga rupanya. Cukup lama. Dan Hibiki, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan."

Ehm, sejak kapan bantalku sedikit keras tapi sangat lembut dan nyaman. "Aku tidak mengalihkan apapun." Sepertinya Kira bersuara lagi. "Apa kau tak capek, biar kugendong C ke atas."

"Tidak aku nyaman begini. Biar aku saja nanti yang menggendongnya. Kau mandi, makan lalu tidurlah. Sepertinya hari ini tenagamu terkuras karena _sesuatu_." Nada bicara Athrun seperti menyindir dan menggoda Kira.

Aku mencoba membuka mataku. Tapi rasanya berat sekali, seperti ada lem yang menempel. "Diam kau Zala!" Athrun tertawa kecil. "Dasar _sisters complex_!" Giliran Kira yang mengejeknya.

Tawa Athrun makin kencang, meski ia berusaha menahan agar tak terlalu menganggu. Makin terasa ini bukan mimpi.

"Kira, apa kau dan Shiho -"

"Athrun aku tak mau membahasnya lagi. Aku dan Shiho tak ada hubungan apapun!"

"Kira apa kau masih -"

"Ath sudalah ... lalu, bagaimana kau dan Cagalli?"

_Eh!?_

"Ap -"

"Jangan menyakitinya. Aku tak mau melihatnya menangis. Aku hampir menghajarmu karena setiap hari harus melihat wajah murungnya!"

_Kak Kira ..._

A-apa aku harus membuka mataku sekarang? Tapi kelihatannya seru mendengar isi hati laki-laki. Apalagi mereka membicarakan soal aku dan Shi.

_Evil me ..._

"Takkan." Ia membelai lembut wajahku. Suaranya yang berat dan lirih itu sangat _sexy_. Ingin sekali, aku bangun dan memeluknya erat. "Maaf Kira. Tapi kau juga jangan menyakiti dirimu dan Shiho -"

"Sudah kukatakan aku dan dia tak ad -"

"Kau mengingkari perasaanmu sendiri Kira."

Kira tak menjawab. Aku juga tak bisa melihat ekspresinya. Apakah Kira tak mempunyai perasaan apapun pada Shi? Pasti sangat menyakitkan pada Shi.

"Aku ... aku." Suara Kira terdengar ... aneh, sayang aku tak dapat melihat ekspresinya, "aku akan ke kamar. _Thanks_ sudah menjaga C hari ini Ath."

"_No prob_." Kudengar suara langkah kaki menjauh. Athrun menghela nafas panjang. Aku merasa ia menatap wajah tidurku. Mudah-mudahan saja tak ketahuan, kalau aku sudah bangun. "Princess? Kau sudah bangun bukan? Buka matamu aku tahu kau mendengarku."

_Sial!_

Wajahku memanas, kubuka mataku perlahan, kulihat mata _emerald_ kesukaanku sedang menatapku. "_H-hi_."

"Halo gadis nakal. Sampai mana kau mendengar kami?"

Ternyata tubuhku ada dipangkuannya. Aku tersenyum kecil. Mengendikkan bahu. "Entahlah, tentang Shi dan Kira?" akuiku polos.

"Hhh ..." ia hanya memijit pelipisnya.

"Kau lelah? Maaf aku tertidur lama dipangkuanmu." Aku sampai lupa kalau seharusnya ialah yang membutuhkan istirahat. Cagalli kau idiot!

Ia hanya tersenyum.

"Lalu? A-apakah Kira dan Shi? Apakah Kira menyukai Shi? Aku sangat menyayangi mereka berdua Athrun."

"Aku juga. Hhh ... tapi tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan Princess."

"Eh?" Aku bangkit, mengagetkannya. "Mengapa? Kita bisa membantu mereka. Aku tahu Kira menyukai -"

"Hanya mereka yang bisa membantu diri mereka Princess."

"Ta-tapi -"

"Sudahlah Princess kau lelah. Ayo kita -"

"Apa Kira mempunyai pacar?" tanyaku antusias, walau aku takut akan jawaban Athrun.

Ia terlihat berpikir atu setidaknya berpura-pura berpikir, Oh Haumea, ia manis sekali. "Hm ... setahuku tidak."

"Kenapa tak langsung menjawab?"

"Agar terlihat serius."

Aku terkikik kecil, ia tersenyum lebar.

Tiba-tiba sebuah pemikiran gila terlintas dibenakku dan aku sangat takut. Sangat-sangat takut. Ini seperti mencoba permainan _roller coaster_ tertinggi di dunia. Takut tapi ingin mencobanya. Tanpa sadar salah satu telunjukku membuat suatu putaran didadanya. Kugigit bibir bawahku, bukti kalau aku begitu tegang. Mata hijau kesayanganku melihat apa yang kulakukan jari telunjukku padanya, ia meraih, menarik dan mencium punggung tanganku lembut.

Kau tau rasanya seperti apa rasanya?

Aku berhenti bernafas. Aku yakin wajahku memerah, _hell,_ mungkin telingaku saat ini berwarna _pink_. Seolah membaca keheningan di sekitar kami ia mulai bicara dengan menempelkan tanganku di salah satu pipinya.

Aku harus menahan diri agar tak menarik kedua pipinya dan mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibirku. Melumatnya dengan ganas, sampai ia lupa pernah tidur dengan Meer _the bitch_ dan wanita lainnya. Bercinta dengannya, menandai bahwa pria ini hanya milikku. Dan aku hanya milik Athrun.

Lagi-lagi ia memandangku dengan arti yang tak kuketahui. Saat kuusap pipi lembutnya dengan ibu jariku, ia tersenyum tanpa matanya berkata lain.

Seperti suatu ... penyesalan? Sedih? Entahlah. Semua seperti tercampur di sana.

Ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya, mataku melebar.

Apakah?

Apakah ini saatnya?

Semoga ia tak mendengar dan merasakan debaran jantungku ini. Oh Haumea, itu pasti saat memalukan.

Haruskah kututup mataku?

Atau haruskah aku membiarkannya terbuka?

Tapi aku begitu malu melihat wajahnya. Tapi aku juga ingin melihatnya saat kami berciuman nanti.

Berciuman?

Benarkah ini akan terjadi?

Haruskah aku berteriak kegirangan?

Tapi tunggu, mulutku pasti masih bau.

Sial!

Atau, aku harus berlari ke kamar mandi dan kembali memintanya menciumku?! _Hell no_, Athrun pasti akan mencari kesempatan 'melarikan diri' lagi.

Tapi -tapi -sial kau Cagalli, berhenti berpikir dan terimalah mimpi indahmu ini.

Athrun Zala akan mencium -

Ia berkedip, menjauhkan wajahnya dan memasang wajah datar seolah tak terjadi apapun. Hal itu sukses membuat semua mantra ini hilang.

Kami kembali menjadi kakak dan adik.

Hhh...

"Kau tegang?"

_Huh?!_

"Kau menggigit bibir bawahmu bila kau tegang?"

_Oh. _

_God this is so humilating! Sangat memalukan!_

"Ada apa Princess? Ada yang mau kau tanyakan padaku?"

_Ya mengapa kau berhenti?_

"Hmm?" ia masih memandangku. Dan aku masih tak menangkap maksudnya. Otakku berputar sebelum peristiwa kukira-ia-akan-menciumku-ternyata-tidak.

Sekarang akulah yang berkedip berkali-kali, oh ya, pertanyaan itu! Baiklah ini dia. Jangan buang waktu Cagalli, "Um, apa kau mempunyai kekasih?"

Ia menyeringai dan itu sangat lezat. Tunggu apa aku mengatakan lezat? Kurasa iya, _well who's care?_ Athrun zala memang "lezat".

"Apa kau menginterogasiku, Princess?"

Aku mengendikkan bahu. Aku mencoba agar terlihat tenang, andai saja telinganya memiliki pendengaran _supersonic_ ia pasti telah mendengar debaran jantungku yang _abnormal_ ini. "Kelihatannya?"

"Tidak, tak pernah."

_Wow_ itu … jawaban yang sangat cepat. Dan … apa kau tahu saat ini hatiku sedang melakukan salto kegembiraan sebanyak tiga kali.

Oke, ajukan pertanyaan lagi dan kali ini aku tak dapat menyembunyikan wajah tegangku, setidaknya ia tak memperhatikan tanganku yang bergetar, "Um, ada orang yang kau sukai?"

Athrun malah tertawa di saat aku begitu tegang dan serius. Melihat wajahku yang aku-bukan-badut-untuk-kau-tertawakan, perlahan tawanya memudar, tapi senyum "pengkhianatannya" itu masih susah untuk disembunyikan.

"Orang yang kusukai banyak Cagalli, kau serius ingin aku menyebutkan satu persatu? Kurasa bisa seharian penuh kita di sini?"

_If with you, well, I don't mind but ... not a really good idea._

"Um, maksudku wanita yang kau ... cintai?" Aku hampir berbisik saat menyebut kata cinta.

Sekarang ia malah mengangkat kedua alisnya tinggi. "Ibuku -"

Aku mendengus. "Selain ibumu, ibuku dan ibu-ibu lain di dunia ini. Seriuslah Athrun, kau mengerti apa yang kumaksudkan?"

Kali ini, ia mengusap bagian belakang lehernya, itu tanda bahwa sekarang dialah yang merasa tegang. Oh Haumea, ternyata memang ada yang ia cintai! Cagalli kau menggali kuburanmu sendiri! Kuangkat satu telapakku dan kuturunkan dengan cepat karena aku memang tak sanggup untuk mendengar jawabannya.

"Oke tak usah menjawab bila kau -"

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin tahu?"

_Huh?!_

"T-tidak, ya, entahlah." Kujawab begitu cepat dalam satu nafas, semoga ia tidak menyadari perasaanku karena jawabku begitu konyol.

Ia malah tersenyum dan malah mencium keningku, satu, dua … empat detik. _Wow, send me to heaven now_. Dan sebelum aku bereaksi, begitu cepatnya ia mengangkat tubuhku, "_now, now,_ waktunya tidur Princess."

"Hei kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" protesku dengan sedikit, sangat sedikit meronta ketika ia menggendongku menuju kamarku di lantai atas. Siapa yang tak mau digendong oleh seorang Athrun Zala?

Sialan, ia malah mengeluarkan seringai seksinya itu … lagi, "Sudah kujawab bukan?"

_Eh?_

"Hei, sudah kukatakan ibumu tidak termasuk -"

"Princess kau butuh tidur -"

"Aku sudah tidur -"

"Hm, kau masih dalam masa pertumbuhan, harus cukup istirahat dan makan."

Bola mataku membesar.

_What._

_The._

_Hell._

Sekarang aku meronta-ronta dengan kasar, "sial kau Zala, jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil!Lepaskan!"

"Kalau kulepaskan kau pasti terjatuh dan rasanya pasti sangat sakit."

Mataku makin melebar, ekor mataku melirik ke bawah, menghitung berapa anak tangga yang telah kami lewati. Uh, oke, nampaknya itu akan benar-benar sakit. Kupelototi dan aku berdesis padanya, "jangan sampai kau berani melepaskan aku!"

Sekali lagi ia tertawa, "buatlah keputusan Princess, kau ingin kulepaskan atau tidak?"

Sial kau Zala!

Kuputar bola mataku. "_Nope, I'm comfy_," balasku malas.

"Kau tenang saja, _aku juga tak mau melepaskanmu_."

Sepanjang ia memapahku, matanya tak pernah melepas wajahku. Syukurlah ia tak terpeleset dan mambuat kami harus dilarikan ke UGD karena mencoba permainan "pengantin-pengantinan' seperti anak SD. Kuakui, saat ia tersenyum dan mengatakan "aku juga tak mau melepasmu", aku meleleh, bukan, kurasa ... bahkan lebih dari itu. Kukalungkan kedua lenganku dilehernya. Kurasakan ia sedikit terkejut, iris matanya sedikit membesar, tapi ia masih tetap tersenyum seperti biasa. Aku bisa saja menariknya paksa, mendekatkan wajahnya padaku dan mencium bibirnya, tapi … itu akan menghancurkan segalanya.

Cukup seperti ini saja … _for now_.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: **Sebenarnya saya mengerjakan ini akhir tahun 2013, sy tinggal menambahkan ini dan itu, edit sana sini. Fic yang benar" sy kerjakan taun ini hanya Yang Tak Terlupakan, lanjutan TBY dan LA yang (jujur) macet di tengah jalan alias WB di tambah RL yang hectic *sigh*. Khusus, untuk kedua fic itu maaf bakal lama updetnya *bow* orz.

**Thanks, **

**Fighting!**

**Nel. ^o^)9**

**Edited: 26/11/2014**


End file.
